


A Second Chance

by TaySwiftFrozenOUAT



Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom, The 100, clexa - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 16:22:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 22,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8899150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaySwiftFrozenOUAT/pseuds/TaySwiftFrozenOUAT
Summary: After shutting down A.L.I.E, Clarke Griffin, an orphan from the Ark who ended up with a lot of responsibilities, finally finds her family. She decides to follow them in their world, that is far different from the one she knows, and desperately tries to move on from her lost love and find happiness. But two years later, something happens that will change her future forever.{This is a the 100/Once Upon A Time crossover. Featuring Clexa of course ^^}





	1. Prologue

Clarke Griffin. This was the name they had given to her, when this little boy had found her on the Ark. Of course the Council had thought she had been abandoned by her parents, two inhabitants of the Ark, but only the little boy, Bellamy Blake, knew the truth. And he had decided to keep it for himself, since no one had believed him when he had said that the baby had arrived on the space station by magic. So Clarke had grown up, mostly by her own with the Council's members help, but had never really fitted in. And that had been the reason why she had been in solidarity confinement. She had always felt alone, always felt as if she should have been somewhere else. She wasn't at home.  
When she had arrived on the ground, she had taken the role of the leader. Not by choice, but because she had been designed to. And even when the rest of the Ark arrived on the ground, she still had to make decisions. Hard decisions. And people seemed to forget that she was only 18. Mostly because no one really seemed to care about her. Sure for them it seemed normal for Clarke to take the decisions, and when they were lost they were always looking at her, waiting for her to find the solution. And when she succeeded, it was alright, no one said anything. But if she failed, damn. Even Bellamy, who was supposed to be like a brother for her, hadn't really supported her. Not even when they had been alone against A.L.I.E. Actually, the only person who had cared for her, who had loved her for who she was, was the leader of the Grounders. She had been the only person to treat Clarke with respect, to tell her to not worry nor to apologise. She had been the only person Clarke could called her people. Could call her home. But she was dead, and Clarke felt empty, lost. The only person she really cared about, not only because she felt like she had to, was gone. And no one seemed to care. Everyone had continued to act as if they were the only one who had lost loved ones, and Clarke had to be strong, take the responsibilities, and she was tired of this. Tired of being strong, tired of always being blamed for everything, tired to fight. She just wanted to give up, but not before defeating A.L.I.E. But one thing she hadn't known at the moment, was that it was almost over. Before Clarke had joined them in the woods, after leaving Polis, Bellamy had seen them. A group of people, arriving exactly the same way Clarke had arrived on the Ark. But he wasn't surprised, though. It was as if he had expected them to arrive one day. And when these people had introduced themselves, he hadn't question their identities. Especially when he had been looking at this tall woman, with long wavy hair and blue eyes that had reminded him Clarke's so much, he knew that she, Zelena was her name, was the blonde girl's mother. Clarke had been surprised of course, but she had get used to it. For the first time since Lexa's death, someone genuinely cared for her.  
The newcomers had helped them to shut down A.L.I.E. And once it was over, that there were no danger anymore, everyone was happy around Clarke. But not her. She had had to say goodbye to the person she loved the most, once again, and it had broken her heart in million pieces. And it had worried Zelena a lot. So when the blonde girl had found herself alone in the commander's chamber, playing with her former lover's dagger between her fingers and tears in her eyes, Zelena had joined her to tell her something Clarke had wish to hear for her whole life. Let's go home. And it had been with a joyless little smile, but yet full of hope, that Clarke had accepted.  
So when Zelena had brought her back at Storybrooke, the blonde girl had been drained, she had felt empty. She was just the ghost of the person she used to be, at least when she had been with the person she needed the most in her life. And Zelena, along with the rest of - well she had to admit it now - her family, had had the mission to make her enjoy the life, even though they wasn't sure she already had in the past. They didn't want her to be a leader, nor a kind of warrior who had to make hard decisions to protect her people, they didn't want her to be stronger than what she was supposed to be. They just wanted her to be herself, only an 18 years old girl. But with everything she had gone through, it was hard to bring back a smile on her face. And the first person who had succeeded, had been her supposed to be older half brother. At this moment, the young child was only 6, but he had quickly understood that the woman standing in front of him was his sister. And his contagious little smile had quickly brought one on the older girl's face, and she had quickly become close to her brother, or her little ray of sunshine as she sometimes called him. She knew now she could start a new life, and that she could be who she wanted to be, who she really was. Not a leader nor a warrior, but a girl who loved to draw and always wanted to become a doctor. And to start this new life, she had decided to take back the name her mother had given to her, in tribute to her father who had sacrificed his life to save the woman he loved. She was now called Robyn Clarke Griffin-Mills, a name she really loved.  
And even if this town wasn't totally safe, she finally was home, with her big family. And when there was a danger, she faced it with them, together. But her home wasn't full, not without this single person she was mourning for these past two years.


	2. 1. A Morning Talk

The alarm woke Clarke at 6:30 this morning. With a sleepy groan and her eyes still closed, she rolled on her side to turn it off before rolling back on her back. She then opened her eyes, sighing slowly and stared at the ceiling of her room. It may be Sunday, she had to go to work. After yawning, she slowly sat up and removed her blanket, then sat on the edge of her bed. A sad little smile on her lips, she looked at the picture frame that was on her bedside table. It was a picture taken by the Mountain Men's spy, showing Lexa and herself in the forest. It was one of the only pictures she had of her former lover, and seeing it brought a lot of sadness in her heart. But she couldn't remove it from the bedside table. She was scared to forget her face, her eyes ... Really scared to forget how she looked like. And seeing this picture every mornings help her to remember.  
"I miss you" Clarke said in a low voice.  
With a sigh, she stood up and walked toward the door. Opening it, she stepped in the corridor. When she had arrived at Storybrooke, she had lived at Zelena's for a few months. But then, she had decided to get her own place. It was a nice little house, with only one bathroom and two bedrooms. In hers, on the right side of the door, there was a closet. Her king size bed was situated between the wall of the door and the wall of the windows and, in front of the bed, leaning against the wall, there was a desk, full of drawings and other stuffs. Careful to not make a lot of noise, Clarke closed the door and walked to the other bedroom. Opening it, she couldn't help but smile. Her 8 years old brother was deeply asleep. When she had gotten her own place, the little boy liked to come almost everyday. She'll always remember the day when he had asked shyly if he could move in with her. Of course she couldn't decline, actually she was excited at the thought of taking care of her little brother. She gently closed the door back, and walked to the bathroom to get ready. 

"Hey buddy" Clarke said in a gentle voice, slowly caressing her brother's cheek. She was dressed and had eaten breakfast, it was now time to go. "It's time to go"  
The little boy yawned, opening his eyes to look at his sister.  
"Do you really have to go?" He asked.  
"I do buddy. But don't worry" she said standing up from the edge of the bed, then grabbed the backpack that was on the chair at the child's desk. "Tomorrow's a day off for me"  
"But I have school tomorrow" Roland complained, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.  
"Well I'll see you after school" Clarke said with a little smile. "And we'll eat an ice cream."  
The little boy's face immediately lighted up.  
"And we'll make some drawings?"  
"If you want" Clarke chuckled. "Now come on" she said grabbing his hand. "I can't be late"  
Roland immediately jumped off of his bed, and followed his sister downstairs.

"Good morning Clarke" Regina said with a big smile, stepping aside to allow her niece to enter the house. "Hello Roland"  
"Hello" Roland answered in a sleepy voice.  
"Go to the kitchen" she said with a big smile. "I made some pancakes for breakfast"  
Roland's face immediately lighted up and a big smile appeared on his face, and he immediately ran to the kitchen, still wearing his shoes with his pyjama.  
"Here" Clarke said with a smile, holding out the backpack to her aunt. "His clothes are in it"  
"Thanks" Regina said, never taking her eyes off of her niece. "Is everything okay?" She asked.  
"Sure" Clarke answered, shrugging. "Why ?"  
"You seem exhausted. Maybe you should think about taking a break"  
"I'm fine Regina" Clarke sighed. "I really am"  
"Clarke..." Regina tried again, but was cut off by her niece.  
"I'm okay." She insisted. "And I have to go, or I'll be late."  
Regina nodded reluctantly, and approached her niece to hug her tightly.  
"Just please take care of yourself" she said.  
Clarke nodded wrapping her arms around Regina, and pulled away from her aunt's embrace.  
"One more thing" Regina said, stopping Clarke from leaving the house. "We're planning on eating at Granny's tonight. Will you join us?"  
A big smile crossed the blonde's face. Of course she will, how could she miss a little family reunion?  
"As always" she responded with a smile, then walked to her car.  
Entering the vehicle, she waited a bit before turning it on. Was she okay? Of course she was. She had friends, a family bigger than what she'd wish, a job ... Well an almost perfect life. Almost, because nothing's perfect, and she knew it. For example, her love life was a pure disaster.


	3. 2. The Hospital

"Miss Griffin!" Doctor Whale exclaimed when he saw Clarke arriving. "I thought you would never show up!"  
"Sorry" Clarke said with an apologetic smile. "Sunday mornings, you know how it's like with my brother"  
"Yeah" Doctor Whale said with a smirk. "Here" he said giving her a little stack of folders. "I want you to check on this patients. And when you're done, take care of the patients with minor injuries who are waiting at the emergency."  
"Alone ?" Clarke asked a bit confused, frowning, but yet surprised.  
"Sure" Whale responded shrugging his shoulders. "You proved yourself, Clarke. I trust you enough to not amputate someone by accident"  
A wide smile crossed Clarke's face.  
"Thank you, Doctor Whale." She said, then walked away to take care of the first patient.  
She didn't really had a lot to do, actually. Just checking the monitors, giving the medicines and checking the bandages. It took for her a few hours, when she finally arrived at the last folder.  
"Drew Hudgens" she read the name, then frowned.  
The name seemed familiar, but she didn't have to wonder why when she looked at the man who was on the hospital bed, handcuffed at one of the bed's iron bar. He was one of her few one night stands, also one of her biggest mistakes.  
"Hey Clarkey !" The guy exclaimed with a big smile.  
Rolling her eyes, she looked at the folder.  
"You were drunk and crashed your car ?" Clarke exclaimed, raising her eyes to look at him.  
"Yeeeeah !" The man giggled. "It was a fucking amazing night"  
"And you're still drunk, apparently" Clarke sighed, and approached the bed to check the monitors. "But you seem fine"  
"I'm always fine" Drew said with a wink, making Clarke roll her eyes.  
She took her stethoscope and started to examine him.  
"Well you're lucky, you're perfectly fine."  
"So I can go home, doctor ?" He said the last word in a flirtatious tone.  
"Oh no. I don't think so" Clarke said, then made her way to the door.  
"Why not ?" He asked.  
"Because you'll have to deal with the Sheriff. But I think you already know that."  
Drew threw his head back angrily, only to hit the metal bar that was on the side of the bed.  
"Outch !" Drew complained in pain, frowning and rubbing the sore spot on the side of his head with his free hand.  
Rolling her eyes, Clarke left the room without saying anything else. 

The day went by slowly, and soon Clarke started to take care of a few people who were waiting at the emergency. But as soon as she enter the waiting room, she immediately spotted someone she knew all too well.  
"Henry ?" She exclaimed when she saw her cousin sitting on a chair beside Hook.  
"Clarke! Hey ..." Henry said with a nervous smile, standing up to greet his cousin.  
"What are you doing here ?" She asked looking at Hook then at the fifteen year old teen, and noticed he was holding his own arm. "What happened?"  
"Well ..." Hook started. "The boy and I were doing some sword fight training, with fake swords of course, and well ... this happened."  
Clarke smirked at Hook, biting her lips to not laugh.  
"When Emma asked you to spend some time with him, I think it implied to keep him safe"  
"We didn't want to tell her, nor my other mom" Henry said. "Otherwise they'll freak out"  
"Yeah right." Clarke chuckled. "Let me take a look at this."  
With Hook, Clarke helped Henry to remove his jacket, then carefully looked at Henry's forearm. It was swallowed, and in a lot of different colours. "Well I think they'll know when they'll see you with a cast." The woman sighed.  
"A cast ?" The teen asked. "It's broken?"  
"I'm not sure, but it appears so"  
Henry exchanged a nervous look with Hook. Clarke watched the exchange, and sighed deeply. Even though she hated what she was about to do, she didn't want her cousin and Emma's boyfriend to be in trouble. She raised her hand and put her palm above Henry's injury, took a deep breath, and focused on her emotions just like her mother had taught her. A light green magic appeared, and soon Henry's arm was back to normal, the bruises and pain immediately vanished.  
"Thanks" Henry said with a big smile.  
He perfectly knew what Clarke thought about magic. The woman had learn about her family's past, she knew her mother had been the Wicked Witch and her aunt the Evil Queen, so she knew what magic could make people do. And she really wanted to avoid that.  
"You're welcome" Clarke said calmly, a little joyless smile on her lips. "But please, be careful next time."  
"Yeah I will" Henry nodded. "Oh. Hey mom!" Turning around, Clarke was immediately faced by a frowning Emma, who was looking confusedly at the little group.  
"Henry ? Hook ? What are you doing here ?" "Nothing!" Henry immediately lied. "Just wanted to pass by and say hello to Clarke"  
Clarke rolled her eyes, as she perfectly knew it was useless to lie to Emma.  
"Alright" Emma said crossing her arms on her chest. "And what's the truth ?"  
"It's my fault, actually" Henry said dropping his head. "I wanted Hook to teach me sword fighting, and well this happened"  
"No I'm responsible" Hook immediately exclaimed. "I agreed, and I'm the one who accidentally injured the boy."  
"You should be more careful" Emma gasped. "Was it serious ?"  
"Hum broken arm ?" Henry said raising an eyebrow.  
"Wh..."  
"Don't worry" Clarke interrupted Emma, making the sheriff look at the younger woman. "I healed him"  
"Thanks" Emma said, still shocked. Then she looked back at Henry and Hook. "But next time this happens, call me. And I hope there won't be a next time."  
"Sure" Henry said with a nod of his head.  
"Now" Emma said turning around to face Clarke.  
"Let me guess" the blonde woman said. "You're here for Drew Hudgens ?"  
"Yeah. Can he go out ?"  
"Yep, he's all yours. Follow me"  
Clarke and Emma moved away, making their way to the man's room.  
"What did he do, exactly?" Clarke asked. "His folder says that he crashed his car"  
"Yes" Emma nodded. "Against a tree. He wanted to see what would break first: the tree or his car." Clarke chuckled, shaking her head in disbelief. "I'm still waiting for the lab results" Emma continued. "But I don't think there was only alcohol in his system"  
Clarke opened the room's door, and held it open to allow Emma to enter the room. At this moment, the guy, who was trying to free himself from the handcuffs, froze and looked worriedly at the door.  
"Hum hum wrong blonde !" He exclaimed.  
"Good morning sunshine!" Emma exclaimed playfully, approaching the bed. "Ready to go ?" "Nah ! I prefer to stay here. Plus I can watch Griffin's ass all the day !" He said with a smirk, winking at Clarke who rolled her eyes.  
"Well you'll have to settle for mine" Emma said sighing, and removing the handcuffs.  
She then made her way to the closet, and grabbed Drew's bag of clothes, while the man was sitting up on the edge of the bed.  
"Well it's good too."  
"Get dressed" Emma exclaimed, throwing the bag at him.  
He caught it easily, opened it and started to dress. "I'll need your signature here" Clarke told Emma, holding out a folder and a pen to her.  
Emma nodded and took the pen, then signed at the bottom of the folder.  
"Will you come tonight?" Emma asked.  
"Of course, as always" Clarke said with a little smile.  
"Wow lesbian date, I like it" Drew said with a smirk.  
Looking at him, Emma saw that he was fully dressed.  
"Shut up" Emma sighed, and grabbed him by the arm.  
She turned him around and handcuffed him behind his back, then made her way to the door, still holding Drew by the arm and making him walk beside her.  
"See you tonight" Emma told Clarke with a little smile.


	4. 3. Family's Diner

The night had fallen over Storybrooke, and the moon and stars were shining in the sky. The February air was so cold, Clarke had to tighten her scarf around her neck to keep warm. She speed her pace, burying her nose in her scarf while a white smoke was escaping from her mouth and nose at each of her exaltations. She stopped at the edge of the sidewalk and, seeing that no car was coming, quickly crossed the road and made her way to the Granny's Diner's door. She opened it, the warmth of the building welcoming her. The restaurant was full. Granny was standing behind the bar, taking care of a few customers. Beside her was her granddaughter, Ruby, who was probably supposed to take the customers orders, but instead was talking with her girlfriend, Dorothy, who was sitting behind the bar drinking some coffee. Clarke waved at them, a big smile on her face, and the two women waved back at her. They were ones of the first people Clarke had met, knowing that they had accompanied Regina, Zelena, Emma and Hook to what they now called the Wasteland.  
"Ruby please" Clarke could hear Granny complain, and she slowly chuckled, earning a glace from the lady.  
"Rough day ?" She asked.  
"Seeing how tired you are" Granny said with a little smirk. "I'm not the only one"  
"I'm okay" Clarke said rolling her eyes.  
"Yeah sure" Granny responded. "Maybe you should think about having some vacations"  
"I don't need it, trust me I'm fine"  
"Sure" Granny said raising an eyebrow, watching Clarke making her way to the back of the diner.  
Because there, at the last row of tables, was sitting her family. Smiling widely, Clarke stopped behind her mother's chair and took a look at the scene in front of her. Hook was playing with Roland, making the little boy laugh out loud. Beside Hook, Emma was watching them with a wide smile. Clarke perfectly knew that Emma wanted to have a family with Hook. Just like she knew that Hook was planning on proposing to her, he was just waiting for the perfect moment. Regina was sitting at the other side of Roland, and was having a deep conversation with Mary-Margaret, also known as Snow White, her two years old son sat on her laps. Sitting in front of Regina was David, talking with his grandson who was sitting between him and Zelena. Clarke slowly put a hand on her mother's shoulder, startling her.  
"Hey" Clarke said with a smile. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you"  
"Oh that's okay sweetheart" Zelena said standing up, and wrapped her arms around her daughter. "How are you, my little green bean?"  
Clarke chuckled against her mother's neck. She still wasn't used to this nickname, even though she perfectly knew it was how her mother called her since she was born, even before she got a proper name.  
"I'm good" Clarke said with a smile, pulling away from her mother's embrace. "Hey everyone!" She waved at the rest of her family.  
Everyone waved back, and Clarke took a seat at the end of the table, between her mother and Emma.  
"So" Clarke said to Emma. "How's Drew enjoying his new home ?"  
Emma sighed, a bit desperate, rolling her eyes.  
"A bit too much" she said.  
"If he continues like this" Hook said, looking at Clarke. "I swear I'll beat his ass up."  
"And I'll be happy to help." David said.  
Snow raised an eyebrow, looking between her husband, her daughter, Hook and Clarke.  
"What's going on ?" She asked.  
"Drew Hudgens" David said looking at his wife. "I told you about him yesterday"  
Snow nodded, waiting for her husband to continue to talk.  
"He's the worst pervert I ever met."  
"Hey Clarke" Henry suddenly said, looking at his cousin. "Isn't he the guy who stalk you after you slept with him ?"  
"Henry !" Regina exclaimed, while Clarke's cheeks were becoming bright red.  
"What ?" The teenager asked. "I'm just asking"  
"It's okay" Snow said looking at Clarke, smiling reassuringly at her. "Everyone makes mistakes."  
"You've already made this kind of mistake?" Clarke asked raising an eyebrow.  
"Well I haven't been stalked afterwards" Snow responded. "But yes. Whale."  
Clarke's eyes widened in surprise.  
"What ?" She exclaimed. "Doctor Whale?"  
Snow nodded in confirmation.  
"Can we talk about something else ?" David asked a bit uncomfortable.  
"Oh god" Clarke exclaimed, ignoring David. "I can't believe it"  
"Me neither" Emma said with an uncomfortable smirk as she was the first one to know about that.  
"It was under the curse" Snow quickly said, taking her husband's hand. "So it doesn't matter"  
"Alright!" Zelena sighed. "Now that we know everything about cursed Snow's sexual escapades, can we order now ?"  
Clarke looked at her mother, then couldn't help but laughed. She really loved doing this. Having good moments with her family. That was something she really missed in her past life. But fortunately, her past was now behind her.


	5. 4. Two Years Of Grief

Sighing deeply, Clarke set her empty glass on the bar. The week following her family's diner has been exhausting. First of all, she hasn't had any free days, knowing that she has been needed at the hospital. Secondly, today was the worst for her. When she had woken up this morning, she had driven her brother at Regina's, just like she did every day, but then had decided to not go to work. Worried, Doctor Whale had tried to call her, and then probably her mother because Zelena had tried to call her as well. But Clarke had finally turned her phone off, after calling Regina asking her if she could take care of Roland for the night. And now here she was, totally drunk at the bar in the "Rabbit Hole".  
"I'd like an other" she told the bartender.  
"Are you sure ?" The man behind the bar asked her.  
"If she asked for one" an other man said, approaching her from behind and taking a seat beside her. "It's because she's sure about it"  
Shrugging, the bartender poured an other glass of whiskey and gave it to Clarke.  
"I could handle him myself" she said.  
"I know" the man said with a flirtatious smirk. "But I just wanted to get to know you"  
Clarke raised and eyebrow.  
"Really?" She asked, very aware of his intentions, and she took a sip of her drink.  
"Of course" he said with a smile. "What a pretty girl like yourself is doing here alone?"  
Clarke chuckled joylessly, and set her glass back on the bar.  
"Come on. You just want to have sex with me."  
"And what makes you think that ?" The guy asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"The fact that there's a lot of single girls here, but you came to talk to me, who's drunk, and you're looking at me as if I was your prey."  
The guy chuckled nervously.  
"And you're smart, too"  
Clarke shrugged, taking her glass back and took an other sip.  
"I'm Clarke, by the way."  
"Well nice to meet you, Clarke. I'm Keith."  
He then slowly leaned over her, and whispered in her ear.  
"So, what do you say ?"  
Clarke raised an eyebrow, turning her head to look him in the eyes. He wasn't bad looking, really. He seemed taller than her, had messy brown hair, and grey eyes. He also seemed to be much older than her, more than 35 for sure.  
"You won't drop that idea, will you ?"  
Keith pulled back a little, and put a strand of blonde hair behind Clarke's ear.  
"That's not really my style" he said in a playful voice.  
Clarke shook her head, taking an other sip of her drink. When she had arrived at Storybrooke, she had tried to move on. She had had five one night stands, the last one being with Drew exactly one year ago - she will never forget this day - and then had tried to meet people. She then had dated a man and a woman, but it hadn't lasted. Sighing, Clarke set her empty glass on the bar. After all, why not ?  
"No, your style is to sleep around with pretty girls"  
She then turned her head and looked at him in the eyes.  
"We go at yours ?" She asked.

"Why didn't I met you earlier?" Keith asked totally breathless, lying totally naked on his bed beside Clarke, who was also completely naked, and staring at the ceiling.  
As an answer, Clarke sat up on the edge of the bed, and took her clothes that were on the floor. "What are you doing?"  
"I'm going home" she answered, standing up and starting to get dressed.  
"You know you can stay here tonight" Keith said with a smile. "We can go for an other round"  
"No thanks" Clarke said buttoning her jeans, and turning around to look at Keith. "I had enough."  
She took her top, and quickly put it on.  
"Can I at least have a goodbye kiss?"  
Clarke sighed, and quickly leaned over him, putting her lips on his for an rough kiss.  
"I hope to see you soon, baby" Keith said when Clarke pulled away.  
She rolled her eyes, and made her way to the door.  
"Goodbye, Keith" she said, then left the appartement. 

She shivered at the cold air, speeding up in the street. Driving her car was out of the question, so she had to walk home. The alcohol in her system was making her dizzy, and she was feeling like she will throw up at any moment. She took a deep breath, trying to stop the dizziness. But the street around was still moving, and her head was pounding. Suddenly, bright lights were blinding her, so she raised her hand to protect her eyes from the light and saw a car being parked next to her. But it wasn't any car. It was the sheriff's.  
"Were you following me?" She asked when she recognised the man who was exiting the car.  
"No, I was just looking for you." David answered. "The bartender of the Rabbit Hole called to say that he saw the mayor's niece leaving his bar with a guy who's bad news"  
"I can protect myself, you know"  
David didn't answered.  
"Get in" he said, and sat back on the driver seat. Clarke didn't complained, and opened the passenger door to sit beside David.  
"Everyone was worried about you today" David stated, looking right in front of him as he was driving the car.  
"I'm fine" Clarke said, putting her head on the cold window.  
"You missed work and were nowhere to be found" David said. "You didn't answered any calls, and now you're totally drunk and smell like alcohol, and you just left Keith's appartement. What's the matter today, Clarke ?"  
Clarke didn't answered, looking right in front of her.  
"You know" David continued. "I know for experience that keeping your feelings for yourself won't help you"  
Clarke stayed silent, and David didn't push her. But after some minutes, Clarke finally spoke in a low voice, but loud enough for David to hear her. "It's been two years today. Since her death"  
David took a deep breath, knowing exactly who she was talking about. He then decided to leave the road, and parked the car.  
"Sometimes I'm just wondering" Clarke continued after a few minutes of silence, David giving her full attention. "How things would have been if she hasn't left me at Mount Weather? Or if I haven't pushed her away in the first place? How my life would have been if I had decided to stay with her ? Or if I had stopped Titus in time ?"  
She raised her eyes full of tears, and met David's concerned ones.  
"How would my life be if she was still here?" She asked, and her voice broke at the end of the sentence.  
David quickly wrapped a arm around her shoulders, and pulled her in for a hug. Clarke buried her face in his neck, crying so much she didn't though she was able to stop. But after some minutes, she finally succeeded on breathing normally.  
"Have you already lost someone you don't think you can live without?" She asked in a low voice. "I've lost a lot of people" David answered, and Clarke pulled away to look him in the eyes. "But I don't know what I'll do if I lose Snow." David continued, then took a deep breath. "I guess I'll have to be strong, for Emma and Neil. But that doesn't mean I'll have to keep my feelings for myself. Talking helps, Clarke."  
"And who am I supposed to talk to ?" Clarke asked rolling her eyes. "Don't tell me doctor Hopper. I refuse to talk to someone who's paid for this."  
"Well he's great help" David chuckled, then regained seriousness. "But you can talk to me, like you just did, or Snow or Emma, and your mother, who's here for you."  
Clarke took a deep breath, wiping one of her tears.  
"Regina lost my father" she said. "But she's fine" "Emma helped her a lot" David responded.  
Clarke kept silent, nodding slowly.  
"You know what I want to do ?" She asked in a low voice. "I just want to put some flowers on her grave. But I can't even do that, because she doesn't have one. They just burned her body and replaced her by the next commander. Just like if she didn't matter as a person"  
An other tear rolled down her cheek and she sniffed loudly, trying her best to not cry again.  
"The worst is that I'm forgetting everything about her" Clarke continued in a broken voice, lowering her eyes to look at her hands that were on her laps. "The sound of her voice, the way she looked at me" she lowered her voice, as if she was talking to herself even though David was still listening. "How her hands felt on my skin, her lips against mine. I don't remember her voice" she quickly raised her tearful eyes at the realisation and looked at David. "I don't remember it, David" "Come here" he said, putting a arm around her shoulders to pull her in for a hug again. "We're all here for you" Clarke rested her head against his shoulder enjoying the embrace, sobbing as more tears were rolling down on her cheeks, when suddenly she pulled away "Hey, you're okay?" David asked frowning, looking at Clarke who was breathing difficulty.  
"I don't know, I ..." she didn't finished her sentence, and put a hand on her chest as she was trying to breathe normally.  
"I you want to throw up" David said opening his door and stepping outside of the car. "Please do it outside"  
"No it's not that " Clarke opened her own door, and David reached it to open it completely. "I just feel like I can't breathe" she said stepping outside of she car. "As if there was a lack of oxygen. Do you feel it ?"  
David frowned, looking worriedly at her.  
"No" he said. "But I know what that is"  
"And what is it ?"  
"Dark magic"

"Here you are!" Zelena exclaimed, relieve to see that her daughter was alright as Clarke was stepping in the living room at Regina's.  
She immediately moved to her daughter, and hugged her tightly. Clarke gasped in surprise at the contact, and barely had the time to notice that Regina, Emma, Hook, Snow and Henry were in the room as well.  
"Are you okay ?" She asked pulling away, her hands still on Clarke's shoulders, and looking at her right in the eyes. "You smell like alcohol. Are you drunk?"  
"I'll be fine" Clarke said massaging her temples. "I just need an aspirin."  
"I'll get you this" Regina said, and made her way to the kitchen.  
"And I ..." Clarke didn't finished her sentence, and immediately ran upstairs.  
Slamming the bathroom's door open, she barely had the time to lean over the toilet she was already throwing up. She felt someone pulling her hair back, and holding it while she was emptying her stomach. Once she was done, she didn't move, trying to steady her breath. The conversation with David was still in her head, just like all of the events, her feelings, and suddenly she couldn't help but burst into tears.  
"Oh my little green bean" Zelena said letting go of her daughter's hair, and she wrapped her arms around her to pull her against her. "You're gonna be alright" she said, burying her face in her daughter's hair. "I promise you. One day, you'll be able to move."  
"How ... do you know..." Clarke asked, trying her best to stop to cry.  
"That she's been gone for two years today?" Zelena asked in a sweet voice. "I've never lost count, sweetheart"  
"I miss her"  
"I know"


	6. 5. The Painful Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback

She slowly walked through the corridor, making sure the person who was making so much noise wouldn't hear her. Followed by her girlfriend, Dorothy was aiming her crossbow, ready to shoot the intruder. They enter the big room, the one that used to be the Wizard's then Zelena's and finally saw who was making so much noise. The woman had her back to them, and was desperately looking for something.  
"I thought we told you you were unwelcome here" Dorothy said in a dry tone, recognising the long red hair.  
Zelena immediately froze, then turned around to face the women. Sighing deeply, she rolled her eyes.  
"Oh thrust me I rather being somewhere else"  
Dorothy raised an eyebrow, a bit confused.  
"What do you want?"  
But before Zelena could say anything, an other voice caught Ruby and Dorothy's attention.  
"This is unnecessary" Regina said pointing to the crossbow, approaching the couple from their left. "Regina ?" Ruby asked raising an eyebrow. "What the hell are you doing here ?"  
Regina sighed, shrugging.  
"Helping my sister, obviously"  
"What ?" Ruby asked. "I thought you both hated each other"  
"That's the past."  
"Right" Dorothy said with a sarcastic smile, aiming at Regina. "Then what the two lovely sisters are doing here?"  
"Easy !" Someone said, this time coming from the right side of the couple.  
Turning around, Ruby's eyes widened when she saw Emma and Hook approaching.  
"Emma ?" Ruby asked, surprised.  
Giving her a big smile, Emma approached her and wrapped her arms around her.  
"Hey Ruby"  
"What are you doing here?" Ruby asked, pulling away to look at the woman.  
But before Emma could answer, Ruby turned around to look at Dorothy.  
"She's Snow's daughter" she explained, and Dorothy lowered her crossbow, then slowly nodded.  
"What's happening?" Ruby asked looking back at Emma.  
"It's a long story, actually." Emma said. "We just defeated someone truly evil who was trying to take and rule Storybooke. He tried to convince Zelena to help him, but as she refused, he punished her by sending her baby, Robyn, through a time portal. Now we have no idea where or when she is. We tried to locate her back in Storybrooke, but we don't have the needed magic there. That's why we came here"  
"So that wasn't a lie" Dorothy said, a bit surprised. "Zelena does have a daughter"  
"Yes, she does"  
"I got it !" Zelena suddenly exclaimed, and they all looked at her.  
She quickly made her way to the magical floor, holding a magical object.  
"Do you think it will work?" Regina asked.  
"It has to"  
She took a dagger and made a deep cut in her hand, then put some blood on the object. Then, she made a move with her hand, and the magical object started to glow in green. The magical floor started to glow too, and an image appeared. A young and beautiful woman was walking through a corridor, and Zelena's eyes widened when she looked at her.  
"It's her, its Robyn!" Zelena whispered loudly.  
The woman had long blond hair, but dirty, she was wearing worn clothes and had an injury on her forehead. She looked sad, yet determined, but her expression broke Zelena's heart.  
"Well she looks fine" Dorothy said. "Let's do a favour to this poor girl and let's leave her alone" Zelena sighed loudly, raising her eyes to glare at the woman.  
"Look at her. Does she look like she's fine ?"  
Dorothy looked at the woman, then frowned.  
"No, not really"  
"Something's up" Regina stated.  
At this moment, the woman opened a door and entered a room, closing the door behind her. Then, turning around, she frowned when she saw someone tied up on a chair.  
"Murphy?" She asked confused.  
She quickly ran toward him, then crouched down in front of him to try and free him.  
"He's alive." Someone said coming from the other side of the room.  
Raising her eyes, the woman saw the bald man with strange tattoos on his head approaching her, his hands in his back.  
"What the hell ?" Hook exclaimed.  
"What did you do to my friend?" The woman asked in a low voice.  
"Your friend was caught stealing from people on their way to the Polis market." The man explained, and the woman's attention was caught by Murphy who was slowly waking up.  
"Hey, you're okay." The woman said, reaching behind Murphy's head to remove the gag.  
"Please don't do that." The man said, and suddenly brought his hands from behind his back showing the gun he was holding.  
Everyone's eyes in The Emerald City's room widened in fear.  
"Robyn !" Zelena exclaimed in a whisper, and Regina grabbed her hand to tried to reassure her sister, watching the scene helplessly.  
The woman and Murphy watched the man, and the woman slowly stood up, raising her hands as the man was slowly approaching.  
"Titus, what is this about?" The woman asked in a calm voice.  
"I'm sorry it had to come to this Clarke." Titus said, continuing to approach the woman. "Truly I am."  
"Look. I'm leaving right now." Clarke said, stress starting to show up in her voice. "Octavia is waiting for me. Just let me take Murphy and we'll go."  
"I wish I could. Lexa would never execute her duty if you live." Titus said, raising his gun to aim at Clarke.  
"No no !" Zelena exclaimed, and this time a tear rolled down her cheek as she was trembling in fear.  
Regina wrapped her arms around her sister to try and comfort her, while they were all watching, horrified, the scene that was taking place.  
"Hey! Titus think." Clarke said trying to stay calm. "She is gonna know it was you"  
"She'll think it was him." He said pointing to Murphy, then back at Clarke. "Skaikru weapon in the hands of a Skaikru thief. She might be angry enough to declare war!"  
At the moment when he screamed the last word, he pulled the trigger.  
"No !" Zelena screamed.  
She watched with horror Clarke avoiding the bullet, then she made her way behind the bed. Titus shot and missed again, then Clarke grabbed a stool and threw it to the man, making him fall. She quickly ran to the door while Titus was turning around and shot again. But at this moment, the door opened up and the brunette woman who was standing at the door frame, her hand on the door handle, suddenly froze. Everyone in the Emerald City's room froze, and Zelena's hands were covering her mouth.  
"Lexa." Clarke gasped.  
Lexa was looking in front of her, then she lowered her eyes to look at her stomach, while she was fighting to stay stand on her feet. Black blood was pouring out of her injury, and she put a finger on it, just like to check if what happened was real. "Heda no." Titus said dropping the gun, his voice full of fear and horror.  
Lexa raised her eyes to look at Clarke, the blonde's face showing horror. She knew what that meant. It was over. Unable to stay stand any longer, Lexa fell on the ground.  
"No !" Clarke exclaimed, catching the brunette and lying her on the ground.  
Titus crawled toward her, helping Clarke to lie her on the floor.  
"Help me! Get her to the bed!" Clarke exclaimed in a scared and speed voice.  
Titus took Lexa in his arms, and carried her to the bed then lied her on it.  
"What have I done?" He asked in horror, shaking. "I need something to stop the bleeding." Clarke said trying to control her voice, and put her hand on Lexa's injury to try and stop the bleeding, while Titus was moving away. Moving because of the pain, Lexa put her hands on Clarke's. "You'll be ok. Just lie still, ok? Lie still."  
Shaking, Lexa looked at their hands then raised her eyes to look at Clarke.  
"Don't be afraid." She said in a shaking voice.  
"You're gonna be fine." Clarke said in a scared voice, while Titus was coming back with a bowl of water and a little towel, then put them on the bed. "Just stay still."  
Clarke quickly put her hands off Lexa's injury, then took the bottom of the shirt and ripped it. Lexa and Titus looked at the wound, then shared a look. They both knew it was too late. Clarke grabbed the bowl and the towel, and started to clean Lexa's wound while Titus was taking something from under her clothes, a red piece of fabric.  
"She's losing too much blood." Clarke said.  
Titus untied the piece of fabric, revealing a little box of metal and opened it.  
"Stay with me." Clarke said, and looked at what Titus was doing. He was taking some medical supplies, confusing Clarke.  
"What the hell is that?" Clarke said, starting to stress. "Titus, what are you doing?"  
Lexa gasped in pain, and Clarke looked at her trying to reassure her.  
"I will fix you. Just stay with me."  
Titus made his way toward Lexa's head, and Lexa followed him with her eyes while some blood was starting to flow from her mouth.  
"Oh, no. Get away from her." Clarke quickly said, but Titus raised a hand to make her stop.  
He then put his hands at each sides of Lexa's head, and approached his face to hers.  
"Forgive me, Heda." He said looking her in the eyes, his being filled with tears.  
"Yu nou na trana bash op Klark. Swega em klin" (You will never again attempt to harm Clarke. Swear it.) Lexa said difficultly, her voice trembling because of the pain.  
"Ai swega em klin" (I swear it) Titus said in a sad and trembling voice.  
Lexa closed her eyes, and nodded.  
"Den dula yu job op." (Then do your job) Lexa said opening her eyes, and a tear rolled down her cheek. Clarke looked at her, her eyes filled with horror. "Badan neson-de op kom we yu don badan ai op, Fleimkepa." (Serve the next as you have served me, Fleimkepa.)  
Titus nodded and they looked at each other for a little moment, then he moved away from her.  
"We have to do something!" Zelena exclaimed.  
"There's nothing we can do" Regina said in defeated voice.  
"What about the apprentice's wand ?" Emma suggested.  
"Even this is not powerful enough to heal such in injury from an other world" Regina said in a sad voice.  
"Hey, Lexa" Clarke said in a soft voice, still trying to stop the bleeding. "Don't you dare give up."  
"I'm not." Lexa said, her eyes being filled with tears as she was staring at the girl she loved. "My spirit will live on."  
"No." Clarke interrupted her in a authoritative voice. "I'm not letting you die."  
"There's nothing you can do now." Lexa said trying to reason with her, her voice full of emotion. "The next commander will protect you." "I don't want the next commander." Clarke said. "I want you."  
But it was too late, and everyone knew it. She was dying.  
"I'm ready, Heda." Titus said, standing next to Clarke.  
Clarke had her hands still on Lexa's injury, and even if she wished she could save her, deep down she knew it was over. Titus approached his hand to Lexa's blood, and Clarke stepped back to let him do. He put his finger in the black blood, and made a line from the top of his head to the middle of his forehead with it.  
"Clarke" Lexa called.  
"I'm here." Clarke said quickly approaching Lexa, putting a hand on her forearm and the other on her head, caressing her hair.  
"Ai gonplei ste odon" (My fight is over) Lexa said in a soft voice.  
"No. No." Clarke said shaking her head, tears starting to roll on her cheek. "I won't accept that." "You were right, Clarke." Lexa said staring into Clarke's perfect blue eyes, a weak smile on her lips. "Life is about more than just surviving."  
Clarke shook her head, caressing Lexa's hair with her hand black because of the blood, while more tears were rolling on Lexa's cheeks.  
"In peace may you leave the shore.  
In love may you find the next." Clarke said crying, her voice shaking so much it was hard for her to say these words. "Safe passage on your travels, until our final journey to the ground. May we meet again." Her voice broke at the end, and they stared into each other's eyes, for the very last time. Lexa's lips were trembling, while more tears were rolling down her cheeks. With a sob, Clarke leaned over her lover, and put her lips on hers, for their last kiss. She then pulled away, only to see Lexa's lifeless eyes staring at her. Raising a trembling hand, she slowly put it on her eyes to close them. Then suddenly, enabled to control herself, she broke into tears. Making a move of her hand, Regina made the terrible images disappear. No one dared to move, to speak, nor to raise their teary eyes from the magical floor.  
"He tried to kill her because she was in love" Zelena said in a broken voice, breaking the terrible silence. Everyone looked at her, while tears were streaming down her face. "He killed the girl she was in love with, only because they were in love" she then took a deep breath and, shaking her head, she freed herself from her sister's embrace. "I have to get her back. This world's dangerous I can't let her there."  
"And how are you going to do that?" Hook asked. "You saw this world, its a world without magic. You can't go there alone or you'll quickly get yourself killed."  
"And what do you suggest?" Zelena asked.  
"I'll go with you" he said.  
"Me too" Emma quickly said, and Zelena looked at both of them, surprised.  
"Before we have to find a way to go there. We know enough about the wand's magic to create a portal between two magical worlds, but not to go to a world without magic" Regina sighed.  
"And what about my slippers?" Dorothy suddenly said.  
Everyone looked at her, Zelena's eyes suddenly filled with hope.  
"Yes !" She said. "Give them to me. Please."  
"No" Dorothy said. "I'm coming with you."  
"Me too" Ruby said.  
A little smile crossed Zelena's face.  
"Thank you" she said.  
"We're not doing it for you" Dorothy said. "We're doing it for her"


	7. 6. From The Death

Clarke's elbows were put on the table in front of her, her head in her hands, as her head was pounding. Sunglasses on her nose, she was trying to focus on the book in front of her. The quick reunion the previous night has been barely useful. Emma, Regina and Zelena were feeling the dark magic as well, and it was nothing like they had felt before. It was really powerful, and also really mysterious. After the quick conversation, they all had spoke with Clarke, and finally convinced her to take at least two weeks of break. Clarke sighed deeply, and groaned when she realised she has been reading the same sentence for the past few minutes.  
"You should drink a coffee" Hook suggested, sat in front of her with a few books. "It will help you with the headache."  
"Thanks" Clarke sighed, raising her eyes to look at the guy. "But I've already had a few"  
It was late in the morning, and she, along with Emma, Hook, Regina, Zelena, Snow, David and Belle, was in the library trying to find some answers in the books. She lowered her eyes to continue to read, and suddenly raised them again to look at Hook as he was closing his book and standing up. He quickly kissed Emma, who was sitting beside him, on the top of her head, earning a smile from the blonde, and put the book on the desk behind him before taking an other one. Clarke was really happy for them. She had learned earlier this morning that Hook had proposed to Emma two days ago, during their dinner for Valentine's Day. How romantic it was. "I have something!" Belle suddenly exclaimed, startling Clarke.  
"God don't yell please" Clarke groaned, massaging her temples.  
"Sorry" Belle apologised biting her lip.  
"What is it ?" Regina asked.  
"I found an old and dangerous process to be more powerful." Belle said. "To take the magic of a place."  
Everyone sighed in surprise, while Clarke was raising a quizzical eyebrow.  
"What ?" She asked.  
"As you know, there are worlds with magic and worlds without magic." Belle started, and Clarke nodded. "There are also people who possesses magic, just like you or your mother. But a person with magic can't used it in a world without magic. Just like a person who don't possesses it can't use a place's magic."  
Clarke nodded, as she was now understanding. "And according to this, its possible to take the magic of a place and be more powerful. But to do this, the person has to free his own magic before taking it all back."  
"So what we're feeling" Emma started. "Is this person's magic?"  
"Yes" Belle confirmed.  
"Must be someone really evil and powerful" Zelena stated.  
"And there's something else." Belle continued. "As long as the magic is freed, everyone can use it." "How ?" David asked.  
"I don't know"  
At this moment, a terrible brake noise was heard, followed by some screams. Everyone stood up from their chairs and ran outside of the library. There, in the middle of the road, a car was stopped and some people were circling something in front of it.  
"Please step back !" Emma ordered, already making her way through the crowd, followed by the rest of the group. "What's going on ?"  
"I haven't seen him" a panicked man, probably the driver, said. "He popped up out of nowhere, I barely had the time to brake"  
And there, lying on ground, a man was difficultly trying to sit up, wincing in pain.  
"Don't move!" Clarke quickly ordered, kneeling down next to the man. She put a hand on his shoulder to force him to lie back down. "Please just stay lied down."  
The man nodded, trying his best to breathe normally.  
"The ambulance is on its way" David told Clarke, putting his phone back in his pocket, then looked back at the driver. "I need you to come with me to the sheriff station, to know exactly what happened."  
The driver nodded, still shocked by what happened. "Perfect" Regina complained behind Clarke. "Exactly what we needed now."  
Clarke was about to say something to her aunt, but the sudden terror on the man's face immediately stopped her.  
"What's going on ?" Clarke asked, concerned.  
"It's her" the man said in a voice barely audible. "What?" Clarke asked, frowning.  
She turned her head to look behind her, but quickly looked back at the man as he grabbed her forearm and hold it tightly.  
"The Evil Queen" he said, his voice full of terror. 

"So ?" Regina asked as she was standing up from her seat in the hospital's waiting room, watching Emma, Clarke and Doctor Whale coming back.  
"Two broken ribs and his right arm is broken too" Whale said. "But besides this he will be fine."  
"Alright" Regina nodded. "But what happened? He looked completely terrified when he saw me."  
"He said that you tortured him then killed back in the Enchanted Forest" Emma explained in compassionate voice.  
Regina lowered her eyes, staring at the ground as shame and sadness were overcoming her. Snow put a hand on her shoulder, looking at her with compassion, then looked at her daughter.  
"This man is supposed to be dead ?" She asked. "That doesn't make any sense"  
"Actually it does" Regina said raising her eyes.  
"How ?" Hook asked.  
"The dark magic" Zelena responded. "It's too much for just a place. The magic here is starting to be unstable"  
"So what" Clarke said. "It's bringing people back to life?"  
She was suddenly full of hope, but it quickly disappeared when Regina spoke.  
"No. It's bringing people from other worlds. Including the Underworld. We saw people being bring here from the Underworld before. But them staying here his just temporary."  
"So what" Clarke asked. "He's dead, but he's here ?"  
"Yes" Regina confirmed. "And since Storybrooke doesn't belong in this world, I'm afraid that other portals opens to other realms. Including to the Underworld, again." She took a deep breath, looking at her niece who was really concerned. "There's not only dead people in the Underworld. There's also creatures. Dangerous creatures."


	8. 7. Chimera

Clarke opened the door of the Granny's Diner, and quickly stepped inside of the restaurant. School was over for the day and, despite the events of the day, she couldn't wait to see her brother. She immediately spotted him, sitting in a booth with a glass of fruit juice and doing his homework, Henry sitting in front of him with his girlfriend Violet.  
"Clarke!" Roland exclaimed with a big smile when he saw his sister.  
"Hey" she said with a big smile, approaching the booth.  
"Hey Clarke!" Violet greeted her with a smile, then looked at Henry. "I'll go now, or my father will start worrying. Again" she said rolling her eyes.  
"Okay. See you tomorrow?" Henry asked.  
"Of course" Violet said, then kissed him on his cheek. "Bye" she waved at Clarke and Roland, then walked away.  
With a little smile, Clarke sat down next to her brother.  
"So" Henry started. "Did you found something?"  
"Yes. Apparently, someone freed his own magic to then take it back, with Storybrooke's magic. And be more powerful."  
"Wow" Henry sighed, a bit worried. "And do you know who that is ?"  
"No" Clarke shook her head no. "But we'll found out. All we know right now, is that the magic is starting to be unstable. And it's creating portals, including to the Underworld."  
"So dead people and creatures from the Underworld can come here ?"  
"Yes." Clarke sighed.  
"Ok. What can we do ?" Henry said, a bit too excited.  
"Wow easy. You're not going to put yourself in danger."  
"But I can help ..."  
"No way. Remember what happened last time. Your mothers almost killed me"  
Henry chuckled at the memory.  
"You know it was just a figure of speech?"  
Clarke rolled her eyes.  
"I know but still. We don't know what we're facing."  
"Okay" Henry sighed in defeat. "Maybe I can help with books?"  
Clarke nodded, and lowered her eyes to pay attention to what Henry was doing.  
"Don't you have homework to do?"  
Henry chuckled and glared playfully at Clarke.  
"You're not my mom." He said with a big smile, then regained seriousness. "I want to keep up with the stories" he explained. "Too many drawings are appearing, and I have to finish this one before starting an other one I'm really excited about"  
"And what is that ?" Clarke asked, curious.  
"Well I'm not sure, but I think it's yours"  
Clarke straightened herself as her heart skipped a beat.  
"What ?" She asked, not sure if she should feel flattered, or saddened by this. After all, her story was far from being a fairytale.  
"Yeah" Henry said shrugging, then took one of the drawings. "Do you know these people?"  
Clarke took the page and looked at it. It was a close drawing of a woman and a man, staring at each other. The woman had long brown hair, and was looking up at the man with relief showing on her face, her mouth slightly opened. Her left hand was put on the man's, that was resting on her cheek. In front of her, the dark skinned man was looking down at her lovingly, and Clarke could recognise his tattoos on his bald skull.  
"I do" Clarke responded. "It's Lincoln and Octavia"  
"Oh, so it's them" Henry said, already knowing their story. He had talked a lot with Clarke about her past.  
"Yeah." Clarke sighed sadly. "Do you have more drawings ?"  
Henry nodded, and handed her a few other pages. One of them represented the drop ship, with the door opened and everyone was in it. It was the day the hundred arrived on the ground. An other one represented the fallen Ark, with Clarke standing in the middle of the drawing, her back to the destroyed space station. But an other drawing caught her attention, and she set the other pages on the table to take a better look at the drawing. It was representing her, or more exactly her back, as she was facing the central character of the drawing. She was standing in the middle of what she recognised as a tent, a few people were also here. And in front of her, there was a throne made of branches of wood. And there, a woman was sitting on it. She had her legs crossed, and her posture was threatening. She was wearing black clothes, except for the long red piece of fabric that was attached at her left shoulder, and had long, braided brown hair. Her left elbow was put on the armrest of the throne, her hand raised in the air as she was getting someone quiet. Her other hand was on the handle of a dagger, which point was on the other armrest, and she was glaring at Clarke, her big green eyes circled with black war paints.  
"It was the first time I met her" Clarke said in a voice full of emotions, and she was doing everything she could to not cry. "I was convincing her to not kill us all, to give us a chance a team up to stop our common enemy"  
"I don't understand" Roland suddenly said, and Clarke turned her head to look at him. "Was she good or not?"  
Clarke chuckled lightly.  
"Things were more complicated in this world" she explained. "But she was a wonderful person"  
She was about to add something, but a terrible groan coming from the street stopped her. Curious and a bit scared, she stood up, setting the page on the table.  
"You both stay here" she told to her brother and her cousin.  
Then she made her way to the street. Outside, everyone was running away, as she still could hear the terrible groans. She made her way to the road, at the moment when a big ball of fire popped out from the corner of a street, and vanished in the air. And suddenly, Clarke saw it, emerging from the flames right before they disappeared. It was a big, wonderful lion, bigger than what it was supposed to be. But it was really different from what a normal lion should be. It had red eyes, all of it's teeth were sharp just like if it had only fangs, and had goat's horns on it's head. His tail wasn't normal either. It was a dark green snake.  
"Oh god !" Clarke exclaimed in a low voice, staring at the creature and unable to move, her eyes widened in fear.  
The creature made its way to her, glaring at the blonde woman, and black smoke escaping from its slightly opened mouth and nostrils. Gasping in fear, Clarke took a few steps backwards and, raising her hands, tried to use her magic. A little green light appeared in her hands, but quickly disappeared.  
"Oh come on !" She exclaimed, and tried again.  
But nothing happened, and the creature opened its mouth, fire popping out of it. The blonde woman only had the time to lie down on the ground and avoid the fire, protecting her head with her arms.  
"Hey !" She heard someone scream. "Stay away from my daughter!"  
Looking behind the creature, Clarke saw her mother running from the library, Regina by her side, and followed by the others. Zelena raised her hands, and a green light coming out of her hands hit the creature. But it only stepped back, and suddenly positioned itself in front of Zelena, ready to attack her.  
"Again!" Regina said and, along with Emma and Zelena, raised her hands.  
Green, purple and white light suddenly hit the creature, who stepped further backward. It suddenly turned around, and ran away toward the forest.  
"Are you alright?" Zelena asked, running towards her daughter.  
She grabbed her arm, helping her on her feet.  
"Yes" Clarke said. "What was that creature?"  
"Chimera" Belle answered. "A creature coming from the Underworld."  
"So it's really starting" Emma said, worried.  
"Yes" Regina said in the same way. "We don't have the choice now. We have to inform the population."


	9. 8. The Delinquents

The Town Hall was full and loud. In the big room where all of the inhabitants of Storybrooke were gathering, everyone was panicking, talking to each other and trying to understand the situation.  
"Hey !" Snow yelled, trying to get the people's attention.  
But it was no use, as everyone wasn't paying attention.  
"Hey !" Snow tried again, but failed.  
"Quiet!" Clarke suddenly yelled, and the silence fell in the room, as everyone looked at the family that was standing in front of them.  
"What are you planning to do?" Archie Hopper asked.  
"We don't ..." Emma started, but was quickly interrupted by Leroy.  
"Who is doing this?"  
"We're trying to..." Emma tried again, but was interrupted once more.  
"Why is someone doing this?"  
And at this moment the loud conversations started again.  
"Bloody hell" Hook exclaimed, then raised his voice. "If you want answers then shut up !"  
Everyone looked at him, silent, and waited for someone to talk.  
"Thanks Hook." Emma sighed. "So what I was trying to tell you, is that we know nothing right now. We don't know who is doing this, nor their reason. All we know is that's powerful dark magic. We're making researches, so if you see anything, please contact us. And don't go in the forest."  
Whispers started in the room as everyone was talking to each other again.  
"Hey !" David said, and everyone looked at him. "We'll do everything we can to protect you. We'll go through this together, alright? Just as always."  
Everyone nodded, and started to move to exit the building.  
"What do we do, now ?" Clarke asked.  
"Continue to make the researches." Snow said. "I don't know what we can do more."  
"Yeah" David sighed. "I'll go with Hook look around the town. Just call me if you have something."  
Everyone nodded, and Emma grabbed Hook's arm.  
"Please be careful" she said.  
"Don't worry for me, love" he said with a smile, then kissed her on her lips.  
"I think I'll pay Gold a visit" Regina said.  
"Why ?" Belle asked. "Do you suspect him ?"  
"I just think we haven't seen him since it all started, and we all know he doesn't like competition."

"What owe me the pleasure, dearie ?" Gold asked not raising his eyes from what he was doing, while Regina was closing the shop's door and making her way to the man.  
"Enough of your games, Gold. What are you planning ?"  
Gold raised his head to look at the woman who was standing in from of him.  
"I'm afraid you're mistaking. I'm just minding my own business."  
Regina chuckled joylessly.  
"I know you Gold. If you're not responsible of what's happening, you would have come to us already."  
"Or maybe" Gold sighed. "I just don't care. See, no one can hurt me. And I can take care of myself, but thanks for your concern"  
Regina raised an eyebrow, watching Gold closely just as if she was trying to figure out his secrets. "No matter what you're planning" she said. "We will stop you."  
"Good luck with that" Gold said calmly. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have some work to do."  
With a last glare, Regina turned around and left the building.  
"So it's her" a man said, stepping out of the back room but staying hidden in the darkness.  
"I told you you would be disappointed"  
"Indeed" the man said. "Fortunately I have a spell to change that."  
"I don't care about what you're planning" Gold sighed, then turned around to look at the man. "As long as you don't forget our deal. See, people who tried to escape from me quickly regretted it"  
"I'll keep this in mind" the man said.  
"You better" Gold said. "Now get out."  
The man nodded his head, then disappeared in a dark red smoke.

Clarke looked at Emma as the older woman was letting herself fall on the seat in the booth at Granny's Dinner, right in front of her. Roland was sitting next to his sister, and they both looked at Emma who set her coffee on the table, yawning. "Rough night?" Clarke asked.  
"Yeah" Emma sighed. "Six more appeared"  
"From where ?"  
"Two from the Underworld, four from other realms. The portals appeared in a green light, so we can see them."  
"Good, so we can find them easily ?"  
"Yeah, as long as it's not your friend"  
Clarke raised a quizzical eyebrow.  
"Chimera" Emma said with a smirk.  
"Oh god. I just hope I won't face it again."  
"Well we have to find it. It's too dangerous to have such a creature in the town" Emma took a deep breath, then stood up. "I have to go. See you at the library?"  
"Yeah" Clarke nodded. 

Henry was standing at the edge of the forest, looking worriedly through the trees. He was looking for someone, or at least something, but couldn't see anything.  
"Henry ?" Someone called, approaching behind him. "Why did you call me ?"  
Henry turned around, to see his grandfather arriving.  
"I saw some green light over there" he said. "I think a portal opened up."  
"You know you're not supposed to be here, right?" "I know" Henry shrugged. "I just wanted to help" "Alright" David said with a smirk. "Just go to the truck, I'll check around."  
"Okay" Henry walked to the vehicle that was behind David, as the man took his gun and was about to enter the forest, when the voice of his grandson stopped him.  
"Euh grandpa?"  
"Yeah ?" David answered and turned around, then suddenly froze.  
Henry was facing him, a woman standing behind him. One of her arms was wrapped around his shoulders, while she was pressing a dagger against his neck, holding it with her other hand and glaring threateningly at David. She had a tan skin, had big curly brown hair, and was wearing worn clothes. David was about to raise his gun to aim at her, when he felt the coldness of a blade against his neck.  
"I suggest you to drop this gun" a woman said threateningly.  
"Alright" David said calmly, and lowered his gun then dropped it.  
"Good. Now turn around."  
David did as he was told, and was suddenly face by an other woman, who had dirty long brown hair and green eyes, and was, just like the other woman, wearing worn clothes. She also had some scars on her face and seemed exhausted, but not only because of a lack of sleep. She was holding a machete against his neck. Behind her, there were four other people, two men and two women aiming rifles at David, all wearing worn clothes as well. But their were different than the two other women. The man who was closer to the woman threatening David was wearing what looked like a guard uniform. He had messy brown hair and brown eyes. Behind him, there was a blonde woman with brown eyes, who was wearing the same uniform as the man. Beside her was standing an Asian man, and a Latina woman who had a red jacket and a brace at her left leg.  
"This is not necessary" David said.  
"Shut up" the woman who was threatening him spat.  
"Easy, O." The man behind her told her. "Who are you?"  
"My name's David" he said quietly, trying to hide his nervousness. "And this is my grandson, Henry. And you, who are you ?"  
"We ask the questions!" The woman the man called O hissed.  
"O !" The man groaned, and the woman calmed down just a bit. "You seem too young to have him as your grandson" he said to David.  
"It's a complicated story" David said. "Please just let him go. He's not dangerous."  
"Where are we ?" The man asked, ignoring David's request.  
"This is Storybrooke." David answered.  
"Storybrooke?" The Latina woman exclaimed, lowering her rifle. "Isn't that the place where they brought Clarke?" She asked her companions.  
"I think so" the Asian man answered.  
"Wait Clarke?" Henry said, raising an eyebrow. "As in Clarke Griffin? You come from the Wasteland?" "You know her ?" The Latina girl asked, while the one behind him mumbled "Wasteland?"  
"Yeah she's my cousin" Henry said. "You must be Raven Reyes, right ?" The Latina woman nodded. "And you, you're probably Octavia Blake, and you her brother, Bellamy, am I right?" The siblings nodded in confirmation. "And you, you're Monty Green ?" The Asian man nodded. "And you are ..." Henry said, turning his head to try and look at the woman behind him.  
She lowered her arms, freeing the boy, but stayed ready to defend herself if needed.  
"I'm Luna. Leader of Floukru."  
"The boat people?" Henry asked a bit too enthusiastically. "The one who lives on an abandoned oil platform ? So cool !"  
"You seem to know a lot about us" Octavia stated, stepping a bit away from David and lowering her machete.  
"Yeah" Henry shrugged. "Clarke told me a lot. I was curious"  
"And where is she ?" Bellamy asked.  
"Probably at the library, trying to figure out what is happening"  
"Yeah by the way" Monty said. "What are we doing here ?"  
"We don't know" David said. "Magic here started to be unstable, since someone, and we don't know who, is trying to be more powerful. And it's creating random portals to other worlds. Were you alone ?"  
"I guess, yes" Bellamy said.  
"Alright. Come on, we can give you food, clothes, everything you need"  
"Is a shower an option?" Raven asked, already making her way to the car.  
"Of course not" David chuckled, following her.  
"By the way" Raven told Henry, making a move of her head toward the blonde woman. "Her name's Harper."  
"Oh, alright." Henry nodded. "Come on, sit on the passager side" he told her, looking at her brace. "You know, my leg is fine."  
"Yeah well, whatever"  
"Can you call Clarke ?" David asked Henry, then sat on the driver seat.  
Raven sat down next to him, and Henry beside her while the others sat down at the back of the pick-up truck.


	10. 9. Reunion With The Past

Clarke stood, frozen at the dinner's door, watching the pick-up truck being parked in front of the building. Her eyes widened in surprise, she watched as its passengers get out of the vehicle. "Clarke!" Raven exclaimed with a big smile when she saw her, and immediately ran - or at least tried to - toward her friend.  
Clarke immediately ran down the stairs, and wrapped her arms around the other girl.  
"Raven ?" Clarke exclaimed in shock, as she was wrapping her arms around her. "How ..."  
"David told us there was some problems with magic" Raven said, stepping backward to look at her in the eyes.  
"Yeah I know but ... god ! I'm so happy to see you here !"  
She quickly extended a arm, to wrap it around Monty's shoulders as he was quickly approaching to her.  
"Hey" she said with a smile.  
She was happy to see that he was ok. He wasn't when she had left, knowing that he had lost his best friend. Indeed, after shutting down A.L.I.E., Jasper had decided to end his own life. It was the worst thing she has ever witnessed. Thankfully, Monty was feeling better now. As he stepped aside, Clarke moved to Bellamy and wrapped her arms around his neck. He quickly wrapped his around her waist, hugging her tightly.  
"It's good to see you" he whispered in her hair. "You too" she said with a smile, then stepped back to give Harper a quick hug.  
She then looked at Octavia, who was leaning against the truck, her arms crossed on her chest and glaring at Clarke. Luna was standing beside, standing straight to hide how uncomfortable she was.  
"Hey Octavia" Clarke said nervously, and the other girl just rolled her eyes. "Luna" she greeted respectfully, and Luna nodded her head.  
"So" David said. "Where are the others?"  
"At the library" Clarke answered. "I was planning on joining them, but Henry called me"  
"Yeah I know. Take your time, I'll explain everything to the others. Henry?"  
The boy nodded, and joined his grandfather.  
"See you later" he waved goodbye, then walked away with David.  
"I like this kid" Raven said with a smile.  
"So, this is where you live now ?" Octavia asked bitterly, and everyone looked at her. "Well, now I understand why you abandoned us"  
"Abandoned?" Clarke asked, confused, and raised an eyebrow.  
"O ..." Bellamy started, but Octavia glared at him. "No Bell. Stop defending her." She spat glaring at him, then glared back at Clarke.  
"I never abandoned you." Clarke stated in a calm voice.  
"Really?" Octavia asked angrily. "You left us. You left your own people without worrying about what would happen to us !"  
"I proposed you to come Octavia. To all of you. And you refused so don't come to me and blame me for your choices."  
Octavia laughed nervously and joylessly, shaking her head.  
"The only reason why we didn't follow you is because we're not like you. We don't abandon our people."  
"Our people?" Clarke asked and this time raised her voice. "The only reason why I grew up on the Ark is because someone took me away from my family, from my home to make me live a life that wasn't mine. And the worst thing is that everyone wanted me to be a leader, to handle everything and make the decisions. And you all blamed me when I failed. You want to know why I left ? Because here I'm where I belong, with my family and my real people. At least here I'm enough."  
A deep silence fell onto the group, and after a moment Raven talked in a calm voice.  
"I would have come with you" she said. "I thought they would need me, turns out that I was wrong. And now that I see this place, and how you look, I really regret my choice."  
"You can stay, you all can." Clarke suggested. "I don't know what's happening right now. But once it will be over, you can stay. No daily fights, no daily danger. And if something happens, we protect this place together."  
"We don't belong here" Bellamy said.  
"No one does"  
"What ?"  
"Everyone here come from other realms" Clarke explained. "The first ones were cursed here, but once the curse has been broken they decided to make it their new home. Since then other came, from other realms"  
Bellamy nodded, thinking about Clarke's words. "And I've never forgotten about you." Clarke continued. "Actually I've been watching you, to make sure you were okay"  
"You watched us ?" Monty asked. "How?"  
"With a magical mirror" Clarke explained.  
"Wow so you've been spying on us ?" Octavia asked sarcastically. "How cool"  
"Hey you can thank me. Otherwise the iron beam would have fell on you after the earthquake."  
Octavia frowned, then widened her eyes.  
"You moved it ?" She asked, surprised. "How ?"  
"With a magical wand" Clarke said. "It wasn't easy, but I succeeded."  
"So you can use magic?" Raven asked excitedly. "Yeah but I don't really use it."  
"Oh come on!" Raven exclaimed. "Show us something!"  
Clarke looked at her with a little smirk on her lips. "Alright, but just this time."  
She placed her hand above her lower back, and only Bellamy, Monty and Harper, who were close to her, and Raven, who was looking at what she was doing, could see the light green light coming out of her palm, then disappeared.  
"Alright" Bellamy said, a bit confused. "What was that supposed to do ?"  
But Clarke didn't have time to answer, as Raven widened her eyes.  
"Oh damn it !" She exclaimed. "You didn't..."  
She quickly leaned forward, and grabbed her brace to remove it. Her mouth opened in surprise, she stepped forward, surprising everyone.  
"You healed me !" She exclaimed. "You healed my leg !"  
She wrapped her arms around Clarke's neck, totally happy.  
"Thank you"  
"You're welcome" Clarke chuckled.  
"Clarke?" Someone called from the entrance of the dinner. "What are you doing?"  
Everyone looked at the door, to see the 8 years old boy waiting there.  
"Hey buddy" Clarke said with a smile. "I'm coming don't worry"  
The boy started to walk down stairs, and approached his sister.  
"Who are they ?" He asked, looking at the newcomers.  
Clarke wrapped a arm around his tiny shoulders. "This is my friends. From the Wasteland. Raven, Bellamy, Monty, Harper, Octavia and Luna. Guys, this is Roland. My brother."  
"You have a brother ?" Octavia asked, surprised. Clarke nodded, while Raven was crouching in front of him.  
"Hey nice to meet you" she said.  
"You too" he answered, with a big smile that could melt everyone's heart.  
"He's so cute" Raven said standing up.  
"Yeah I know" Clarke said with a chuckle, and the boy looked up at her with a smile.  
"Hey Clarke?" Granny asked from the door. "When you're done arguing with your friends, they can use the bathrooms in the rooms 3 and 5" she handled Clarke two keys.  
"Thanks Granny" Clarke thanked her, and took the keys.  
"You're welcome. I just don't want to smell their stench in my restaurant" she mumbled. "No offence" she said, looking at Raven who was glaring at her.  
She then turned around and returned in the building.  
"What's her problem ?" Raven asked.  
"Nothing" Clarke reassured her. "It's just ... she's a werewolf. Meaning she has a very acute sense of smell and hearing."  
"What's a werewolf?" Luna asked.  
"Someone who change into a wolf during nights of full moon."  
"She can turn into a wolf ?" Bellamy asked.  
"Not anymore" Clarke answered. "Now. Maybe you should take care of yourselves, then join me at the library when you're done? It's the building right there" she said, pointing at the building at the other side of the street. 

It was two hours later that the group finally entered the library. They all introduced themselves, and Monty and Raven decided to catchup with Regina, Emma and Hook, knowing that they really appreciated them. Meanwhile, Luna just decided to sit down against a wall. She felt a bit uncomfortable, being with so much people she didn't know, in a place she didn't know. Plus, just like all of the grounders, except for the Fleimkepa, she didn't know how to read. But she didn't stay alone a long time, because Roland quickly joined her.  
"Where's Octavia?" Clarke asked Bellamy, noticing the girl's absence.  
"She decided to go across the sea" he said.  
Clarke nodded.  
"I'll go talk to her" she finally decided, and left the library. 

After looking for Octavia for some minutes, Clarke finally found her, sitting on a bench on the docks. However she wasn't looking at the sea, but at the forest, her posture straight and her machete on her laps.  
"You know, if something happens your machete won't be enough"  
"At least I can try" Octavia said without taking her eyes off of the forest.  
"That probably would be suicidal, especially if the Chimera comes back. May I?" She asked, gesturing to the bench.  
Octavia nodded, and Clarke sat down next to her. "Please don't tell me it's the same Chimera as in the Iliad"  
"Apparently, it is" Clarke said.  
"Looks like you're really having fun here" Octavia said with a smirk.  
"We don't have the same definition of what's fun" Clarke said with a smile.  
They then fell into silence, but it was a comfortable one. Octavia finally turned her head to look at the blonde.  
"I'm sorry for earlier" she said, and Clarke turned her head to look at her, then nodded briefly. "The truth is, I would have made the same choice, if I was you"  
"You all stayed there" Clarke stated. "But it wasn't like before"  
"No" Octavia confirmed. "When the peace has been brought and the new commander chosen, everything was alright. There was sometimes little fights and problems with Azgeda, and even if the risk of an other war was still here, we live along the grounders mostly without problems. So in Arkadia they decided to put us aside, saying we were done fighting and that this wasn't our problem anymore. Even Raven, or Bellamy and Harper who are guards didn't do anything anymore."  
Clarke sighed. Even if she already knew that, it still upset her.  
"Why did you stay?" She asked. "You could have left with Indra"  
"I didn't want to leave my brother" Octavia said, then took a deep breath. "Is it true we can stay here?"  
"Of course" Clarke said with a smile.  
"Life is easier ?"  
"Not easier" Clarke said. "Nothing's easy. It's just better"  
Octavia nodded, then looked back at the forest. "I never get to tell you, but I'm sorry for Lexa" she said in a quiet voice, and Clarke's heart skipped a beat. "I didn't know what she really meant to you, until Raven explain me"  
She looked at Clarke, and noticed the tears that were rolling down her cheeks, while the blonde was staring at the forest.  
"You didn't move on, did you?"  
"No" Clarke whispered. "I just... I can't."  
Octavia nodded, and looked back at the forest with sadness in her eyes.  
"I wish she was here" she said.  
"I understand" Octavia sighed. "I wish Lincoln was here too."  
At this moment, a green light appeared and quickly disappeared in the forest, surprising the two friends.  
"What was that ?" Octavia asked.  
"A portal" Clarke answered.


	11. 10. The Portals

"Are you sure of that ?" Octavia asked, running beside Clarke towards the forest.  
"Yeah" Clarke said, stopping at the edge.  
She looked through the trees, not sure if she should go in it or not.  
"Clarke ?" She could hear her mother call.  
Turning around, she saw her mother, Regina, Emma, Hook, Snow and David running toward them.  
"Mom !" Clarke said. "A portal opened up"  
"I know" Zelena said. "Someone saw it and told us."  
"We should investigate now before it's too late" Regina said.  
"Alright, but I'm coming with you" Octavia said. "Me too" Clarke immediately said.  
"Alright. Let's make two groups" David decided. "Regina and Zelena with Snow and me, and Emma, Hook, Clarke and Octavia together. Alright?"  
Everyone nodded, and walked in the forest. 

They've been walking for some minutes, without noticing anything. But the most they walked deeper in the forest, the most Emma and Clarke could feel the dark magic. Breathless, Clarke stopped to catch her breath.  
"Tired already?" Octavia teased her.  
"No" Clarke said. "It's the dark magic. There is a lot of it here. Right?" She asked, looking at Emma.  
"Yeah" Emma confirmed.  
"Why aren't you breathless like her ?" Octavia asked.  
"Because I'm more used to the dark magic than her" Emma explained. "You gonna be alright?"  
"Yes" Clarke nodded, then took some steps forward.  
But she suddenly stopped, as a flash of green light could be seen. There was an other, then an other.  
"Bloody hell !" Hook exclaimed. "What's happening?"  
"I don't know" Emma said. "But from what I can feel, it's not an accident."  
"You mean, the person who's responsible of this is opening portals?" Octavia asked.  
Emma nodded.  
"I guess, yes"  
"Makes sense" Clarke said. "They probably need help to mess up with our town"  
"We probably should go back to the town, it's starting to be too dangerous to stay here" Hook suggested.  
"I agree" Emma said.  
At this moment, Emma's phone rang.  
"Belle ?" She asked, once she picked up the phone.  
"Emma, Mother Superior said that something bad is happening"  
"I know, some portals are opening up"  
"You should come back, we have a protection spell that can be powerful enough to protect the town. But we need you, Clarke, Zelena and Regina to cast it."  
"Alright. We're on our way." Emma said then hang up the phone.  
She then took the walkie talkie.  
"Dad ? Belle just called me. It's too dangerous to stay in the forest. Mother Superior has a spell to protect the town. But she needs me, Clarke, Regina and Zelena to cast it. Over."  
"Alright, we're going back. Over" David answered. 

But David didn't move. He stayed stand, holding the walkie talkie in his left hand and his gun in the other, facing the group of newcomers who didn't seem friendly at all, his wife by his side. Snow was aiming at them, the bowstring pulled against her mouth as she was ready to let the arrow fly. The newcomers were armed too, and their appearance, clothes and looks on their faces were threatening, yet the couple succeed on showing them they weren't impressed at all. They were five. Three men and two women. They were all wearing dirty and worn clothes, just like if they were living, or more exactly surviving in the woods for their whole lives. Only the bald man with strange tattoos on his head was wearing something different, a long brown robe. He was standing on the right side of the younger woman, a knife in his hand. On the left side of the young woman, the other woman was holding a sword, glaring at the couple. Just like the others, except for the bald man, she had black paints around her eyes. The men were ahead of the women, a bald and dark skinned man on the left side, a white skinned man, with a long braided brown hair, shaved on the sides of his head and a long brown beard was standing on the right. But they weren't who Snow and David were looking at. No. They were looking at the younger woman, who was holding two swords and ready to attack, glaring dangerously at the couple. She had different black paints. Hers were circling her big green eyes, going down on her cheeks. Her braided dark hair was cascading down her back, and her look and posture were screaming danger and authority. Snow and David easily figured out she was their leader.  
"This isn't necessary" Snow said, trying to break the tension.  
"Who are you?" The younger woman asked threateningly, yet with an authoritative voice.  
Snow slowly raised her head and straightened her posture, showing the other woman that she was also a leader.  
"My name's Mary Margaret. Or Snow White. And this is David, my husband. What about you? Where do you come from?"  
The woman slowly frowned in confusion, but quickly regained composure.  
"What do you mean ?" She asked. "Where are we ?"  
"This is Storybrooke" Snow answered. "Clearly not your world"  
The white man started to groan threateningly, and slowly approached Snow, his weapon aimed at her.  
"Stop your lies" he said, and David quickly moved between him and his wife.  
"Back off!" He ordered.  
"Gostos hod op ! (Gustus stop !)" the young woman ordered, and the man quickly stopped moving. "Oso nou get in chit ste kom au. (We don't know what is going on.)"  
Gustus moved backwards, going back to his previous place and never taking his eyes off of the couple. The young woman opened her mouth to speak again, but quickly interrupted herself when they heard someone approaching.  
"Here you are !" Regina exclaimed when she finally saw her friends.  
But noticing the tensed situation, she quickly raised her hands, ready to use her magic, her sister by her side.  
"What the hell is going on?" Zelena asked.  
"Who are you?" Regina asked.  
"Who are you?" The young woman asked glaring at Regina.  
Zelena looked at the young woman, and couldn't help but gasp in surprise. The war paints, those big green eyes, she recognised them from her daughter's drawings, the surveillance photographs Clarke took with her when she had left Arkadia, and from Oz's magical floor.  
"I asked the question first" Regina said, frowning as she was confused.  
She did know this woman. But how ?  
"Lexa ?" Zelena asked, surprised.


	12. 11. The Newcomers

"Lexa ?" Zelena asked, surprised.  
Everyone looked at her, including her friends.  
"Of course" Regina said, returning her gaze at the young woman.  
"What ?" David exclaimed, frowning.  
"It's her ?" Snow asked.  
"Yeah" Zelena nodded, still staring at the young woman.  
"Do I know you?" Lexa asked, frowning in confusion but still ready to defend herself if needed.  
"No" Zelena said. "But we know Clarke"  
At the mention of the woman's name, Lexa's expression soften.  
"What ?" The bald man exclaimed, hatred evident in his voice. "The sky girl is here ?"  
"Enough Titus" Lexa ordered gritting her teeth. "You" Zelena exclaimed glaring at the man. "You're the man who tried to kill my daughter because she was in love with her" she said pointing at Lexa, her voice so full of hatred and anger she made everyone shiver, including Lexa. "You're lucky you're already dead because I swear..."  
"Zelena" Regina interrupted her sister. "Now is not the time for this."  
Zelena sighed, still glaring at the man who was holding her gaze.  
"Your daughter?" Lexa asked raising an eyebrow suspiciously. "Clarke is an orphan"  
"She grew up as one" Zelena explained, still glaring at Titus. Then she looked back at Lexa. "But we found her two years ago, a few days after your death. It's a long and complicated story."  
"Then make it quick" Lexa asked authoritatively. Zelena opened her mouth to respond, but was quickly interrupted by Emma's voice coming from the walkie talkie.  
"Mom, dad ! Where the hell are you? You have to come back now ! We need to cast the spell before it's too late. Over"  
David approached the device to his mouth and pressed the button to answer.  
"Something came up" David explained. "But we're on our way. Over."  
"Is everything alright? Over"  
"Yes, everything's fine. We'll be there soon. Over" "We have to go. Now." Snow said lowering her bow. "The woods aren't safe."  
"What's the danger ?" The other woman asked, reluctantly lowering her sword.  
"We don't know"Regina said. "But there's dark magic, and we're trying to found out who is behind all of this."  
With a nod of her head, she turned around and walked away, Snow by her side. All weapons lowered, Lexa started to follow when Gustus grabbed her arm.  
"Heda beja (Commander please)" he said in a loud whisper. "Disha na laik won seifas (This can be a trap)"  
"Mebi. (Maybe)" she said staring straight into the man's eyes. "Ba oso nou na sad op. Oso nou get in weron oso ste. Ba ste kefa, lis kom taim oso hit Klark op. (But we can't choose. We don't know where we are. But be careful, at least until we meet Clarke.)"  
"Taim oso hit em op. (If we meet her)" Titus suddenly said. "Moba Heda. Ba emo na ste spichen ! (Sorry Commander. But they can be lying!)"  
Lexa suddenly turned her head, gritting her teeth, and glared at the bald man.  
"Yu gada moun strat in ? (Do you have another plan ?)" she asked, clenching her jaw.  
"No Heda" Titus said reluctantly.  
"Den shof op. (Then be quiet)" Lexa ordered in a venomous voice.  
Titus nodded, dropping his gaze.  
"Not that I really want to interrupt your argument" Zelena said. "But we have to leave"  
Lexa glared at the woman right in the eyes, and suddenly gasped. The woman wasn't surprised at all, Lexa could even see amusement in her eyes. But that wasn't what destabilised Lexa. She was used to people defying her. What destabilised her were those eyes, that were a perfect copy of Clarke's. Lexa's companions started to walk, and the Commander followed them, Gustus by her side. He didn't want to leave her alone. Zelena walked not to far from Lexa, David following them behind.  
"How is she ?" Lexa asked, genuine concern in her voice.  
Zelena looked at her.  
"She's good" she said. "She has a good life. She's where she belongs"  
"Did she meet someone?" Lexa asked, succeeding on hiding her worry.  
Zelena smirked at her.  
"Yeah a few people." She said shrugging. "Never worked though. Right now she's single."  
Lexa nodded, staring right in front of her, succeeding on showing no emotion. Just like she was so used to do.  
"She never get over you" Zelena continued, and Lexa turned her head to look at the woman. "She tried a lot, but she never completely moved on" A big noise of cracking wood was suddenly heard, and the group suddenly stopped moving, turning around to see what had caused it.  
"Guys..." Snow called carefully.  
Lexa turned her head to look at the woman, and noticed she was aiming her bow. Lexa quickly reached for one of her swords that was on her back, looking for the danger, when a big growl was heard. Turning around, she saw one of the most terrifying creatures of all. It was big and tall, had a human form but didn't look like a human. Snow let her arrow fly, and it arrived right in the creature's eyes. It fell on the ground, not moving, and Lexa could assume it was dead. But before claiming victory, they noticed more were coming. "Run !" Snow screamed, and no one waited a second.  
They all started to run through the trees, as fast as they could, following David. They could hear the creatures following them, and suddenly Regina stopped.  
"Regina!" Zelena exclaimed. "What are you doing?"  
As an answer, Regina raised her hands, and Zelena did the same. Suddenly, purple and green magic poured out of their hands, hitting the creatures and making them fly away. Satisfied, Regina and Zelena were about to go away with the others when the creatures came back, faster than what they expected. Glaring at the first one, Regina made a move of her hand. The creature's head moved a bit, the bones cracking, and it fell dead on the ground, revealing an other creature who hit Regina in the face. The woman fell on the ground and, unable to move, desperately move away from the creature that was approaching her. "Stay away from my sister!" Zelena yelled threateningly.  
Raising her hands, green magic poured out of her hands, and hit the creatures once again. But this time, they didn't stand up again.  
"You're ok ?" Zelena asked, looking at her sister who was standing up with David and the dark skinned man's help, her nose bleeding.  
"Yeah" Regina said, breathless.  
"Let me take care of this" Zelena said, making a move of her hand in front of Regina's nose.  
A little green light appeared, healing the injury. "Thanks" Regina said.  
"This was impressive" Lexa commented with a little smile or, in her case, moving the corners of her lips just a bit. "What were those creatures?" "Ogres" Snow responded. "But I don't know how they arrived here"  
"We both know the answer" Regina said, taking a deep breath.  
She started feeling dizzy, but before she could wonder what was going on, her sister spoke.  
"There's something else"  
"What ?" Lexa asked.  
"There's more dark magic" Regina said.  
"How do you know that ?" Titus asked suspiciously.  
"Because those who have magic can feel dark magic. And this one is really powerful." Zelena explained. "Now let's go, before we get attacked again."


	13. 12. When Dreams Come True

"Where the hell are they?" Emma exclaimed has she was pacing nervously.  
"Relax love" Hook said trying to calm his girlfriend down. "I'm sure they're fine"  
"They should be here already" Emma sighed.  
"With my mom and Regina, I'm sure they're not in danger" Clarke said, trying to convince herself.  
Even if she was trying hard to not show it, she was worried. Sighing, Emma approached the walkie talkie to her mouth and pressed the button.  
"Mom, dad !" She said in a worried voice. "Where the hell are you? Over"  
This time she didn't get any answer.  
"Please be safe" Clarke said in a low voice.  
Everyone looked at the forest, as if they were expecting to see something. Clarke breathed in and out deeply then, without warning, started to walk to the forest.  
"Wow wait love !" Hook exclaimed catching Clarke's arm, forcing her to stop. "Where do you think you're going?"  
"I'm going to find them." She said, determined.  
"Clarke I'm sure they're arriving" Octavia said.  
Taking a deep breath, Emma raised the walkie talkie again, and pressed the button to speak.  
"Mom ? Dad ? Are you here ? Over"  
They waited a little, but still didn't get any answer. At the moment, Emma and Clarke started to feel strange, and they knew it was because of the dark magic.  
"We have to hurry" the Blue Fairy said, frowning in worry.  
"Just wait a bit" Clarke told her, earning a sympathetic nod from the woman.  
At this moment, they could hear some speed footsteps. Looking at the forest, they could see the group arriving, running as fast as they could. But there were more people than expected, but the other group didn't say anything. Clarke was staring at her mother, relief overcoming her as a little smile crossed her face.  
"Let's do it" Emma said.  
Zelena, Regina, Emma, Clarke and the fairies raised their hands, and magic poured out of their hands. The multi coloured light hit the invisible line that was circling the town, creating a bright swirl of colour, and the invisible line started to glow and raised in the airs, creating a shield all around the town. Breathless, they lowered their hands and examined their job.  
"That was impressive" Octavia commented.  
"Yeah" Clarke said with a little smile.  
"I don't understand why you don't like to use magic."  
Clarke looked at her friend, and shrugged.  
"It's just... I know what magic can do to people."  
Octavia slowly nodded, staring straight at Clarke, then frowned.  
"Lincoln" she said in a low voice, suddenly full of emotion.  
Clarke frowned in confusion.  
"What ?" She asked, realising that Octavia wasn't looking at her, but behind her.  
"Lincoln?" Octavia called more loudly, and Clarke could notice the tears that were appearing in her friend's eyes.  
Octavia quickly walked pass her, and Clarke turned around to follow her friend with her eyes. "Octavia!" The dark skinned man exclaimed, and suddenly wrapped his arms around the woman's waist, raised her in his arms and hugging her tightly, while Octavia was hiding her face in the crook of his neck. At this moment, Clarke saw her, staring gently at her with those green eyes she had missed so much. For a slip second, she thought it was an hallucination. You know, when sometimes you miss someone so much you thought you spotted them somewhere. But yet, she was looking at her for too long to be just hallucinating. Her look was gentle, this look Clarke knew she was the only one to witness it, the only one to be lucky enough to be looked like this by the green eyed girl. She suddenly forgot everything around her, looking straight at her lost love as her eyes were filling with tears. Was it a dream? No of course not, Lincoln was here too and Octavia was in his arms. Her heart beating fast in her chest and trembling, she finally managed to speak.  
"Lexa ?" She asked, and could feel a tear roll down her cheek.  
Lexa smiled as an answer, not this little smile she was used to give, where she barely moved the corners of her lips, but this genuine, large and bright smile she only gave to Clarke. She started to approach her, and Clarke noticed she was moving too when she reached the other girl sooner than expected. She looked straight in her eyes, blue meeting green, and raised her trembling hand to put her fingers on the other girl's skin. It was hot, probably from the running, and yet so soft, and more tears rolled down her cheeks when she noticed that it was real, that she was really here. Lexa was still staring at her, examining each of her features with love in her eyes and her bright smile on her lips, and she raised a hand to slowly put one of Clarke's strand of hair behind her ear.  
"Clarke" she said in a gentle voice.  
How Clarke missed it, the way Lexa said her name ! Unable to wait any longer, she wrapped her arms around the other girl's neck, hiding her face in her the brown hair. Lexa wrapped her arms around Clarke, hugging her as tight as she could, her cheek and nose pressed against blonde locks. Her smile still on her lips, she allowed the tears of joy to roll down her cheeks, not worrying about showing her emotions. After all, there were no enemies nor immediate danger around them. Only allies - or friends - and the love of her life. They both took a deep breath, inhaling each other's scent. Lexa's was still the same, still comforting for Clarke. However, Clarke's was different. Lexa could still recognise it, but there also was a nice perfume she didn't recognised, but liked anyway. They hugged for long minutes, feeling safe in each other's arms, feeling home.  
"You're here" Clarke said against Lexa's hair, and slowly pulled away to look her in the eyes. Her hands slid from behind Lexa's neck to her cheeks, and she started to caress her skin with her thumbs. "You're really here"  
Lexa slowly nodded.  
"Yes, I am" she said in a low and gentle voice.  
Not waiting any longer, Clarke pressed her lips on Lexa's. It was a sweet yet long kiss, full of the love and respect they had for each other. Even after two years of separation, even in the death, they still loved each other madly. Clarke pulled away slowly, never taking her eyes off of Lexa, when she noticed the woman standing behind the Commander.  
"Anya !" She said, a bit surprised.  
Lexa turned around to look at the warrior, who nodded with a little smile on her lips.  
"Clarke" Anya greeted her with respect.  
Clarke looked at the other newcomers. She recognised Lexa's former bodyguard, Gustus, and the last person she wished to see, Titus. As Gustus was staring at her emotionlessly, Titus, however, had some difficulties to hide his irritation. Then Clarke remembered there was an other person. Looking around, she saw her friends standing not far from them. Octavia's feet were back on the ground, her arms wrapped around Lincoln and her face hidden against his torso, while Lincoln had his arms wrapped around the woman, his face hidden in her hair. With a smile, Clarke looked at the rest of her friends- or family - who was looking at the reunions with a smile.  
"I think we should head back to the town now" Snow said gently.


	14. 13. Explanations

They walked through the streets, making their way to the Main Street. After the protection spell has been casted, everyone must have seen the magical shield appearing above the town and must be gathered in the street by now. From where they were, it was a ten minutes walk. Clarke and Lexa were next to each other, close, with their hands brushing at each of their movements. Sometimes they looked at each other, smiled at the other, then returned their gaze ahead of them. No one said anything, the only reaction they were getting from the rest of the group was Titus glaring at them. But they had decided to ignore him. At least for now, because Lexa was definitely going to do something.  
"Ai nou don ai yu op bilaik disha kos won pri taim (I haven't seen you like this for a long time)" Anya said beside Lexa.  
Lexa turned her head to look at her former mentor, who was staring right in from of her.  
"Bilaik chit ? (Like what ?)" Lexa asked, a bit confused.  
Anya looked at her with a little smirk on her lips. "Waidsailen (Smiling)" Anya simply answered, and returned her gaze ahead of her.  
"Is everything alright?" Clarke asked, and Lexa quickly looked at her.  
"Yes" she simply responded with a genuine little smile. Then she looked at the buildings around her. "This place is incredible"  
"Yes" Clarke said with a smile. "Life here is ... better. Easier"  
Lexa nodded.  
"It's nothing like I've seen before." She stated.  
"Well I admit it's different from the City of Light, but there's some cities in this world that look like it. It's not some crazy computer program though" Clarke said, a smile crossing her face, while Lexa was trying to hid hers.  
"You must have seen a copy of this town in the Underworld, right ?" Zelena asked, a bit confused. "No" Lexa said, regaining seriousness. "We were struck in the tunnels, trying to escape."  
"Escape from what ?" Zelena asked.  
"We don't know."  
Zelena was about to ask more questions, but the Main Street came into sight and, as expected, everyone was there.  
"Here we go" Snow sighed.

"What kind of magic was that ?" Someone asked in the street.  
"I don't know" Bellamy said. "Belle just told us that they had a protection spell. I don't know more." He then looked at Raven, who was standing beside him, an arm wrapped around Roland, while people in the street were trying to figure out what was going on. "Do you see Octavia?" He asked.  
"No" Raven said. "She's not here"  
"Damn it" Bellamy sighed.  
"Hey people!" Henry yelled, trying to catch everyone's attention. "My family will be here soon. Maybe they know more"  
"Oh really?" Someone snapped at him. "That's funny because they weren't much of an help last time"  
"Oh come on !" Granny exclaimed. "Who save this town's ass whenever there's a danger ?"  
"We just want to know what is going on"  
"Well we don't !" Raven exclaimed. "Except that there's portals opening up in the forest from other realms, and that they casted a protection spell around the town to protect us."  
"I don't like this" Luna whispered.  
"Don't worry" Granny said with a gentle smirk. "The only thing they can do is complaining, that's all"  
Luna smiled back at the woman with a nod of her head.  
"They're arriving!" Monty exclaimed, and everyone looked at the end of the street.  
"Damn it" Harper exclaimed.  
"What ?" Monty asked.  
"Look who's with them"  
Everyone looked at the group, and suddenly gasped in surprise when they saw who was there with them.  
"It's Lincoln!" Bellamy exclaimed, looking at the strong man who had an arm wrapped around his sister's shoulder.  
"And Lexa ?" Luna asked in disbelief, looking at the brunette woman who was standing authoritatively next to Clarke. "And Titus." She finished.  
She also recognised Anya, but didn't know who the third man was.  
"Everyone!" Snow's authoritative voice could be heard throughout the street. "I know you're all wondering what is going on. The answer is that things are getting worse. More portals are opening up, and some are not by accident. A powerful protection spell has been casted around the town, but it won't last forever. So I need you all to be careful."  
"Is that how you're going to protect us ?" Someone asked. "By casting a protection spell that's not powerful enough?"  
"If you have a better idea then please, highlight us !" Regina said sarcastically.  
The person must be red, because some people started to chuckle.  
"The dark magic we're feeling" it was Emma's turn to speak. "Is more powerful than what we've faced before. But we won't give up."  
Some whispers started to be heard in the crowd. "Everyone please" Snow spoke again. "I know you're scared, I am too. But I have hope that if we stay together, we will go through this. Just like every time."  
As some whispers could be heard, the crowd started to break up.  
"Does it really work ?" Raven asked. "This hope thing ?"  
"You'd be surprised" Henry said, then made his way to his family.  
The others followed him quickly.  
"Good job !" Henry exclaimed, hugging Emma.  
Roland joined his sister, and widened his eyes when he noticed who was standing beside her. After all, he had seen pictures and drawings of her.  
"Lexa ?" He asked.  
"Do I know you ?" Lexa asked confused.  
"This is Roland" Clarke said. "My brother"  
Lexa raised her eyes, and looked at Clarke, surprised. Meanwhile, the rest of the group was  happily greeting Lincoln.  
"It's good to see you !" Bellamy exclaimed as he was hugging him.  
"I'm glad to be here" Lincoln said, and they pulled away from each other.  
Bellamy then looked at his sister, and noticed she had a wide smile on her face, something he hadn't seen in two years.  
"Luna !" Lincoln exclaimed when he saw his friend, and she quickly approached him to greet him.  
But when she heard the name, Lexa immediately turned her head, a surprised look on her face. Clarke noticed it, and frowned. It wasn't long before Luna turned her head to look at the woman, and stared at each other for some minutes, their eyes filled with emotion. A little smile was on her lips, while Lexa was remaining stoic. But Clarke knew her enough to see that she was hiding her smile, and Luna noticed it too. The blonde woman couldn't help but feel a bit of jealousy. No matter what happened between the two women, it was more than just friendship.  
"I'm glad to see you again" Luna said in a voice full of the emotion she barely succeeded on hiding.  
"Me too" Lexa said in the same way, increasing Clarke's discomfort.  
But before anyone could say anything else, an other voice with a strong accent was heard.  
"May I know what I'm doing here, again?"  
Everyone turned around to look at the newcomer, a ginger woman with long curly hair, and wearing a blue dress.  
"Merida ?" Emma asked, confused. 

"And then, pouf ! I arrived in the forest." Merida explained, entering the library with the rest of the group. "I barely had the time to join the town when you casted the spell. So who's doing this?"  
"We don't know" Snow said, as she was making her way behind a table.  
"Oh." Merida said, her smirk disappearing from her face. "So that means ..."  
"Yep ! Researches in the books"  
"Oh no."  
"Oh yes" Zelena said sarcastically, passing beside the Queen.  
"And the crazy witch is here." Merida exclaimed, making Zelena roll her eyes. "How's your daughter?" She asked sarcastically.  
"I'm fine, thanks for asking" Clarke answered, and Merida immediately turned around to face her, and widened her eyes.  
"Oh !" She exclaimed. "Aren't you supposed to be a baby?"  
"Yes, I am"  
"What, the spell that accelerated her pregnancy makes you growing up faster or what ?"  
"Oh no" Clarke shook her head, while Lexa, who was standing beside her, was looking at her, confused. "It's a long story, actually"  
"Oh" Merida nodded, and Clarke made her way to her mother.  
"Mom, what did you do to this girl?"  
"It's a long story" Zelena sighed.  
"Mom" Clarke tried to insist, but her mother glared at her.  
"Not now, Robyn."  
Outch.  
When Zelena used this name, it clearly meant she shouldn't insist.  
"Alright" Clarke sighed and turned around, only to be met by Raven, Octavia and Bellamy's confused looks.  
"Robyn? What the hell is that name?" Raven asked.  
"My real name" Clarke explained. "It was my father's."  
"Oh" Octavia said. "So your name is Robyn Griffin? Or Clarke Robyn Griffin?"  
"Robyn Clarke Griffin-Mills" Clarke said with a smirk.  
"Okay! Good to know" Raven chuckled.  
Meanwhile, not far from them, Merida hadn't moved as she was staring at Lexa.  
"What ?" Lexa asked, showing her irritation.  
"Oh nothing" Merida quickly answered. "It's just your raccoon like makeup, it's weird"  
Lexa straighten her posture, glaring at the other woman.  
"Who are you?" She asked.  
"Merida, Queen of Dunborch. And you?"  
"I am Lexa, Commander of the twelve clans"  
Merida looked at her from head to toe, then shrugged her shoulders.  
"Good to know" she said, then made her way a bit further into the library to join Belle, who was already reading a book.  
"Don't mind her" David said, approaching the warrior. "She has always been like this, free-minded. She's also a good warrior and a good friend. Someone we can thrust"  
Lexa nodded.  
"Alright everyone!" David said, while Raven was chuckling after Clarke had told her her whole name. "I guess it's time to have a good conversation about what is going on here."  
And the conversation lasted for hours. As they were talking about the recent events, some were continuing the researches. It wasn't long before the newcomers from the Wasteland started to ask questions about Storybrooke and magic, and it was dark outside when Clarke noticed that her brother was deeply asleep on a chair.  
"It's late" she said to her mother. "I have to get Roland to bed"  
Zelena nodded while Clarke was standing up, and she took the little boy in her arms, wrapping one around his thighs as she carefully placed his head on her shoulder.  
"Yeah it's late" David said. "Maybe we should continue this tomorrow."  
Everyone nodded, and stood up from their chairs. "Lexa" Clarke called, a smile full of hope on her face. "Do you want to come with me ? At my home ?"  
"Later" Lexa said with a little smile, and Clarke's quickly disappeared. "I'd like talk with Luna first." "Can't it wait tomorrow?" Clarke asked.  
"I'm afraid not. But don't worry, I'll join you later. I promise."  
"I'll drive her" Zelena said. "Don't worry."  
Clarke nodded reluctantly.  
"Alright. See you later, I guess"  
With this, she immediately left the library, her brother in her arms. Lexa followed her with her eyes, and when Clarke left the building she noticed that Titus had been watching them the whole time, irritation evident on his face.  
"Titus may I have a word with you ?"  
Titus nodded, and followed her far from the rest of the group.  
"What is it, Heda ?"  
"Leave her alone" was all Lexa said.  
"I'm not sure to understand."  
"I'm not blind, Titus. I saw how you reacted when we arrived here and heard her name. I see how you're always irritated and glaring at her. So I'm telling you again, leave her alone. If I see you behave like this toward her again, I'll make you regret it. Am I making myself clear?"  
"Yes, Heda" he said a bit ashamed, nodding his head.  
"Good"  
Without waiting any longer, Lexa walked away from him to join Luna, who was talking to Lincoln.


	15. 14. Goodnight My Love

Arriving at Clarke's house, Zelena quickly knocked at the front door. Lexa was by her side, waiting for Clarke to open the door. But everything was silent. Her survival instincts and warrior skills taking over, Lexa tensed up and immediately reached for one of her swords, only to be stopped by Zelena.  
"Relax" she said. "She must be asleep"  
Lexa relaxed a little, while Zelena was taking a key from her purse. Clarke had given her one, only for emergency. Zelena opened the door and stepped inside of the house. They arrived in front of a stair case, and as at their right there was the wall separating the house from the garage, at their left there was an open space kitchen, followed by a dining table. They walked along the kitchen, and arrived in the part of the house that was used as the living room. Along the back wall of the garage, there was shelves and a big TV. On the wall in front of the TV's, there was a bay window going from the living room part to the dining room part. And, against the wall situated between the bay window and the TV's, there was a fire place. In the middle of the room, on the carpet, there was a large black leather corner couch, and a white glass coffee table. That's where Zelena and Lexa found them. Clarke was deeply asleep on the couch, lying on her back and fully dressed, while her little brother, wearing his pyjamas, was lying on her on his front, sleeping peacefully. His head was resting on Clarke's chest, right under her chin, while his sister's arms were protectively wrapped around his tiny body. Lexa couldn't help the smile that was crossing her lips at the sight. She finally succeeded on controlling herself and, regaining her stoic posture, looked at Zelena.  
"Thank you" she whispered to the older woman. "I'll wait here for her to wake up"  
"Are you sure?" Zelena asked. "I still can wake her up"  
"No it's fine."  
"Alright" Zelena said, then turned around to leave the house. "Good night, Lexa"  
"Good night"  
Once Zelena had left the house, Lexa carefully took her swords and set them on the dining table, being careful to not make any noise. She then looked around her. Everything was so modern, clean and bright. Nothing she was used to. She walked around the room, making no noise, and the shelves caught her attention. She approached them and looked at their content. Their was a lot of things. Books, DVDs, CDs, there was also a stereo system under the TV, even though Lexa had no idea what all of these stuffs were. But what caught her attention were the pictures. There was some of Clarke with her mother, her aunt, her friends... there was also some with Henry or her brother. Lexa looked at one, a little smile on her lips. On it, Clarke was sitting on a chair , her brother on her laps. He was playfully leaning ahead, Clarke's head above his shoulder, and they were both holding a cookie between their teeth. As Clarke was looking at the camera, Roland was closing his eyes as he was laughing. They both looked so happy on this picture. But her smile quickly disappeared when she noticed the picture frames under the picture she was looking at. In one, there was a picture taken by the mountain men, showing Lexa and Clarke, along with some of the Sky People, standing ahead of a Grounder army. On this picture, they were looking at each other, Lexa wearing her war paint. In the picture frame beside, there was a drawing. Lexa perfectly recognised it, as it was the drawing of her sleeping, that Clarke had drawn at Polis. Lexa took the picture frame, examining the drawing as she could feel her heart beating faster in her chest.  
"I couldn't leave it behind" Clarke's sleepy voice said.  
Lexa turned around, and noticed that Clarke was looking at her with sleepy eyes, still lying on the couch with Roland sleeping on her. As Lexa was setting the picture frame back on the shelf, Clarke slowly caressed her brother's hair, and he started to wake up.  
"Come on buddy" she said sitting up, the little boy still in her arms. "You should go to bed now"  
Without saying a word, Roland stood up nodding, then made his way to the stair case.  
"So" Clarke started, standing up from the couch. "How was your conversation with Luna ?"  
"We had a lot to catch up" Lexa said, a little of emotion in her voice, even though she was trying to hide it.  
Clarke looked in her eyes, and noticed that there was exactly the same thing there was when she had asked her about the 8th Natblida of her conclave at Polis. Secrets and sadness. But this time, Clarke was determined to discover what this was about. But before she could say anything, Lexa spoke calmly.  
"Clarke, what did she told you about us ?"  
Clarke shrugged, then sat down on the couch.  
"Not much, really"  
She patted the couch next to her, inviting the other girl to sit down. Lexa quickly executed herself and stared at the other girl tenderly, waiting for her to continue.  
"She told me that she was done fighting, and that's why she ran away from the conclave after being forced to kill her own brother. She also told me she was stronger and a best fighter than you"  
A little smirk appeared on Lexa's lips at those words.  
"Oh she was" Lexa confirmed. "But I don't think she was after the conclave. She stopped fighting and hid, while I continued to progress"  
She stopped talking, and Clarke sighed.  
"Lexa, there's no need to keep secrets from me. What exactly happened between you and Luna ?"  
Lexa took a deep breath.  
"She's my sister" she just said, and earned a confused look from Clarke.  
"What ?"  
Lexa nodded, and decided to continue her story.  
"A few days after he was born, my parents discovered that Hendricks, our brother, was a Natblida. They decided to run away from their village and hide in the forest. They didn't want him to be taken away. Three years later Luna was born, and two years after it was my turn. Everything was alright, but when I was two some warriors discovered us. I don't remember what happened exactly" Lexa explained. "I just know that Hendricks and I were running away when I fell and started bleeding. Our parents tried to convince them to leave us, but they have been arrested and executed for treason. We were brought to the Commander, and he separated us to entrust us to his best warriors. That's how I became Anya's second, at two. I didn't saw much of them afterwards. Only during the Commander's teaching or group training. During the conclave we were all paired up to fight. At the end there was four of us left. Luna, Hendricks, an other girl named Tara and I. Luna and Hendricks were paired up, and as you can guess they refused to fight. At this moment Titus told them that if they don't fight then they would be executed. So Hendricks begged Luna to kill him. And she did it" At this moment, Clarke could hear Lexa's voice break, and the brunette lowered her eyes to look at her hands that were on her laps. Clarke put a hand on Lexa's and squeezed it, giving her the courage to continue her story. Clarke now understood why Lexa didn't want to talk about this before. "After that she just lose it" Lexa continued. "She came to me before the final fight, and told me she couldn't continue like this. That she was tired fighting, that she didn't want to become the Commander and she begged me to kill her and win the conclave. But I couldn't." She raised her eyes and looked into Clarke's. "How could I kill my own sister?"  
"So you told her to run away and hide" Clarke whispered.  
Lexa nodded.  
"When I became Commander, I made sure no one could find her. And I never saw her again"  
"You did the right thing" Clarke said with a smile. "I know it now, family is one of the most important things"  
"You think?" Lexa asked in a little voice.  
"Yes" Clarke nodded. "I'd do anything to protect Roland. Or the other members of my family. And no matter what you've been taught, love is not a weakness. It's strength"  
"I know" Lexa said with a little smile, and Clarke noticed the single tear that was rolling down her cheek.  
Not able to wait any longer, Clarke put her hand behind Lexa's neck and pulled her in, their lips met in midway. Clarke couldn't help the smile that was crossing her lips. Those sweet and plump lips, she had dreamed to kiss them again so many time. She had forgotten how sweet they tasted, and also the way Lexa kissed her. It wasn't rushed but slow and sweet, as if Lexa was careful not to do something Clarke didn't want, as if she was still not believing she was kissing the love of her life. But that was the thing. Clarke was madly in love with her, and she wanted her completely. At some point their kiss became more passionate, and they started to fight for dominance. But Lexa quickly let her win, and suddenly Clarke pulled away, breaking their kiss.  
"Come on" she said standing up from the couch, taking Lexa's hands.  
The brunette stood up and followed her upstairs. 

Clarke put a last kiss on Lexa's lips, and slowly lied down next to her lover. Trying to catch her breath, she quickly put her blanket over their naked bodies, and lied on her side to have a better look at the brunette. Lexa, who was lying on her back, moved to lie on her side and stared into Clarke's blue eyes. The blonde woman put a hand on the brunette's head a started to caress her hair, then her neck, her shoulder and finally her upper arm. At this moment Lexa lowered her eyes to look at the tattoo she had noticed when she had removed the other woman's shirt, situated over her left breast, not far from her heart. She approached her hand and started to trace the outline of the broken infinity symbol with one of her long fingers.  
"It reminded me of you" Clarke explained.  
"It's perfect" Lexa said with a little smile.  
Clarke smiled back, and they stayed like this for some minutes, just looking into each other's eyes, Lexa's still circled by her war paint.  
"Clarke" Lexa finally broke the silence in a soft voice.  
"Hum ?" Clarke asked.  
"I ... I just need you to promise me something"  
"Anything" Clarke said.  
"Your mother told me you didn't move on" Lexa said. "And we both know I can't stay here forever"  
"Lexa ..." Clarke started, knowing what Lexa was about to say.  
"Please let me finish" Lexa said softly, reaching for one of Clarke strand of hair she then started to caress. "I want you to find love again and be happy"  
"I don't need an other love to be happy" Clarke said in a soft voice.  
"Please Clarke. Just try ?"  
Clarke slowly shook her head.  
"I can't make this promise, Lexa"  
"Clarke..."  
"No Lexa. You don't understand. I ... I just can't"  
"Why not ?"  
Clarke sighed, knowing she owned her an explanation.  
"When I arrived here, and that Regina explained me what happened between her and my father, I learned about soulmates" Clarke started to explain. "Soulmates are two people who belong together. When True Love is a powerful love shared with a lover, a family member or just a good friend, soulmate is more powerful. You only have one soulmate and when you find it, it's impossible to replace it or be in love again."  
"What are you trying to tell me?" Lexa asked.  
"Well when I learned this, I went to the fairies. They have a way to find someone's soulmate. I thought that if I find mine, then I'll be able to move on. A fairy called Tinkerbell helped me. But when she found it, she told me it was too late"  
"Why that?"  
"Because it was you" Clarke said with a little smile, even though her throat was burning in the promise of tears. "We're soulmates, Lexa. And I will never be able to love someone the way I love you"  
"Clarke... I'm so sorry"  
"Don't be. Fate is a bitch, isn't it?"  
"What ?" Lexa asked frowning, then couldn't help but chuckle, making Clarke laugh.  
"Nothing. Come here" she said tightening her embrace around Lexa and pulling her against her, then kissed her on her forehead. They stayed like this for some minutes, when Clarke finally pulled away.  
"Where are you going?" Lexa asked.  
"I need to use the bathroom" Clarke said, walking around her bed to the closet.  
She opened it and took a black shirt and black shorts, and quickly put them on while Lexa was watching her. She then took a white shirt and grey sweat pants then closed the closet.  
"Here" she sais setting the extra clothes on the bedside table that was at Lexa's side. "In case you'll need it"  
"Thank you" Lexa thanks her with a smile.  
"You're welcome" Clarke said, then left her room to go to the bathroom.  
When she came back later, Lexa was deeply asleep.


End file.
